


FIRE HEART

by MysticWriter3018



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Horse Racing, Hunting, Magic, Mating, Romance, Savages - Freeform, Sexual Content, Violence, Wild Survival, Wild and Free, horse riding, medieval romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Daianera (OC) in her journey and adventures...as she replaces Daenerys to be betrothed and marrried to Khal Drogo. And she will bring about changes into the fantasy world that would shake the very foundations of fate and destiny.<br/>FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.<br/>STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE. BE WARNED.<br/>STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

STORY TITLE: 

 **FIRE HEART** by **DARKFIRENYX**

 

LINE BREAK

 

**STORY SUMMARY:**

Daianera, a simple normal girl in the modern world, and a fan girl of Game of Thrones…wished that she had a chance to live the life and story with Khal Drogo and the Dothraki.

Her dream came magically true when she found out that when she woke up…she suddenly became the half-sister of Daenerys and Viserys.

Join her in her story, her journey, her odyssey…as she took Daenerys’ place and becomes betrothed and married to Khal Drogo…and she brings about changes into the world that would shake the foundations of fate and destiny and change the lives of many…into a better one.

AU, OCxKhal Drogo.  There are many changes in this story.

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE. BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTIONDOTNET AND AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**STORY GUIDE:**

Words “Words” – normal; English

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts

“ _Words_ ” – italics; Dothraki language

“ **Words** ” – bold; other languages

“ ** _Words_** ” – bold italics; magic spells, magic chanting

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES TV SERIES, OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE BY GEORGE R.R. MARTIN, OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

This is a new story.  My OC character will be the half-sister of Daenerys and Viserys, and she will replace Daenerys to be betrothed and married to Khal Drogo.

This is an Alternate Universe story.  Any of those readers who do not like this story, please do not flames me!

This story is rated, so be warned.  In **FANFICTIONDOTNET** , this story is mature and tamed.  In **AO3 / ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG** , this story is explicit and completely un-cut and full.

Hope you like this story!

 

LINE BREAK

These are pictures for this story:

DAIANERA

 

Daianera's Horse

 

DROGO / KHAL DROGO

     

  

 

       

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

My name is Daianera.

 

My mother is a big fan of the TV episodes/series of the Game of Thrones and George R.R. Martin’s ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’.

 

When I was born, she named me after her favorite character Daenerys, but only a bit different in a unique way.

 

When I grew older, my mother always told me as I lived out my life in any way I wanted, that I have a heart of fire.  One who is not afraid of anything and take on any challenge head on like a dragon, and whenever I am beaten down or scarred, I rise up like a phoenix reborn from the ashes.

 

I knew my mother was a bit crazy as she has these dreams and delusions of a fantasy that I am like a warrior princess in a story.  But I didn’t mind it because I loved my mother and I shared her passion and dreams the same as hers.

 

I especially dreamed to myself that in the fantasy story, I am the half-sister to Daenerys and I was the one betrothed and arranged to be married to Khal Drogo.  The great khal was very handsome and a fierce warrior, and I was completely saddened over his death from the TV series.

 

My father, on the other hand, couldn’t agree with her or cope with my mother and me, over our fantasy favoritism.  And when my mother became completely hooked and fan-obsessed with the fantasy medieval stories, he left me and my mother when I was about 13 years old.

 

I never loved my father.  Though he has sired me, he wasn’t always there.  He only cared about himself, with his own wealth and power, working as a businessman.  He only married my mother and had me, just for appearance’s sake among his society.

 

My mother’s simple job is working as a traveling photographer.  She freelanced a bit and sold her numerous beautiful photos she took of various exotic places and unique people, giving her much money that would content her for her living.  She stopped when her father pursued her but after my father left my mother and me; she continued on her photography and took me under her wing to see all the many wonders of the world.

 

During our travels, my mother encouraged me to learn what I can and what I want from all of the places.  Throughout the years of my life and growing up, I learned swords and blades fighting, horse-riding, wilderness survival, medicine and healing with nature, exotic dancing, and many other skills I learned from all over the world. 

 

I still take modern education and go to school, but I always transfer in many different schools and only took short necessary subjects and courses because of my mother’s traveling.

 

My mother and I were content on living our lives as travelers and drifters, going anywhere through the whole world.  That was until when I turned 18 years old, my mother got sick and ill with an incurable disease.

 

I was devastated and in sorrow and despair on losing my mother when she died from the illness.  And I didn’t know how to go on with my life without her as now I am all alone.

 

I remember that before my mother died, she imparted to me her last words in her deathbed that I would find my own happiness and find someone special in my life to love and have a happy family to live for.  She told me to never give up on whatever hopes and dreams I have and keep on moving forward to achieve those dreams and face on any challenging hardships and difficulties in my life on the road.  Before my mother breathed her last breath of life, she told me that with my Fire heart…I can do anything and bring about a great change that would shake the very foundation and fate of the world.

 

I didn’t understand what she meant by that, but by the time that she died peacefully, I was overwhelmed with grief to think about it.

 

After my mother’s funeral, I sat alone in a room on an inn I’m staying in temporarily and watching the TV of a rerun episode of mine and my mother’s favorite TV series, the Game of Thrones.

 

Before I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep, I unconsciously wished to myself of my dream to live a life in a fantasy medieval world, where Khal Drogo and his Dothraki people and Daenerys are there.

 

I didn’t know that once I thought and wished this, a shooting star comes suddenly flying across the night sky and something magical happened to me as whatever mystical or god-like being granted my heart’s wish.

 

When I woke up…I suddenly sat up in shock and looked around when I was in unfamiliar surroundings.

 

I looked around, trying to figure out where I am and how I got here, when someone entered into the room.

 

And to my stunned shock—it is Daenerys!

 

One of my favorite characters from the Games of Thrones!

 

Daenerys was carrying a breakfast tray and she beamed upon seeing me awake.

 

“Good morning, sister! Another beautiful day to rise and wake up.  Isn’t that right, Daianera?” she said cheerfully.

 

There was silence…

 

“What…?” Daianera said.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

A new story! Hope you like it!

Stay tuned for more and follow on to this story, there will be more!

Next chapter…Daianera finds out that her wish and dreams were granted…and she lives her life up to when her most precious dream and wish comes…that of Khal Drogo and his Dothraki approaching.  There will be changes in this fantastical story as the OC takes Daenerys place and becomes betrothed and married to Khal Drogo!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Another new chapter! Hope you like it!

The picture of my OC character in this story is posted in Fanfiction and AO3.

 

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 2

 

_LAST TIME…IN **FIRE HEART** …_

_Before I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep, I unconsciously wished to myself of my dream to live a life in a fantasy medieval world, where Khal Drogo and his Dothraki people and Daenerys are there._

_I didn’t know that once I thought and wished this, a shooting star comes suddenly flying across the night sky and something magical happened to me as whatever mystical or god-like being granted my heart’s wish._

_When I woke up…I suddenly sat up in shock and looked around when I was in unfamiliar surroundings._

_I looked around, trying to figure out where I am and how I got here, when someone entered into the room._

_And to my stunned shock—it is Daenerys!_

_One of my favorite characters from the Games of Thrones!_

_Daenerys was carrying a breakfast tray and she beamed upon seeing me awake._

_“Good morning, sister! Another beautiful day to rise and wake up.  Isn’t that right, Daianera?” she said cheerfully._

_There was silence…_

_“What…?” Daianera said._

 

LINE BREAK

 

To say that I am shocked is an understatement.

 

I didn’t think that I was _actually_ in the fantasy world of the Game of Thrones!

 

But seeing Daenerys come in into my room and she was naively oblivious as she set down my breakfast tray to the table beside my bed I woke up in, sat down beside me and hugged me happily as if I’m really part of her family and her most loved and favorite—it really stunned me to the very core.

 

Fortunately, Daenerys didn’t notice the sudden strange change in behavior from me and then after hugging me, she let go and went skipping out to do something, leaving me alone in the room.

 

I was still sitting on my bed, looking stunned, and trying to think in my thoughts on what just happened.

 

But when I tried to think on the how, I was suddenly bombarded with unfamiliar memories that are not my own in my head, causing a throbbing headache as I tried to process them all.

 

Overlapping and merging with my modern memories, I remembered that I was born from a mistress of Daenerys’ father and I am the half-sister of Daenerys and Viserys.  My mother, the mistress begged the father to let me stay and he agreed as long as I keep myself out of sight from him and his children.

 

Throughout the years of growing up, I became a wild fierce-fighting warrior woman, who loved to travel in various corners of the fantasy dream world I’m in, learning everything I can like I have the same from my modern world, but in a medieval way.  But throughout the years in these memories I’m suddenly bombarded and seeing, I was very close to Daenerys as I look to her as if she were my younger sister, and she looked to me as I am her older sister and her favorite idol and guardian.  I see the memories of me telling stories to my sister Daenerys and she was always excited and beaming as she listens to me.

 

To Viserys, I harbored a life-long hatred towards him, as he is cruel to me because of me being his half-sister and that he enjoyed on beating and hurting Daenerys whenever he notices the loving attention between the two of us.

 

I remembered and saw the memory that Viserys stopped when I threatened him with a lethal sharp dagger against his throat, and it made him pee in his pants when he saw the dangerous look in my eyes and face and he knew that I was serious on killing him without hesitation if he tries to hurt Daenerys again.  However, it didn’t stop him from heartless and cruelly giving insults and jabs and negative words to me and Daenerys.

 

I made sure that the servants kept on eye on Daenerys and Viserys whenever I’m gone in my travels and adventures, and they faithfully told me everything whenever I come home.

 

Daenerys was always excited for me to come home and tell her stories of my adventures.  But always whenever I leave or when I’m gone, she kept confiding to me that she wished that she wanted to go with me in my traveling and see the wonders of the world.  But I remembered that I always refused her because I kept telling her of the dangers that I’ve seen and experienced in my travels.

 

Daenerys didn’t care because she has me to protect her.  I remembered the last memory up to when I woke up in my bed, is that I finally gave in and promised Daenerys that in the next adventure I’m going out to travel, I will be taking her with me.

 

She was so happy and excited when I told her that and she didn’t stop cheering and jumping like a hyperactive rabbit as she hugged me tightly and kept thanking me last night before she run giddily back to her bedroom to sleep, excited and anxiously eager to go on the next day.

 

Once all these memories stopped, I lied back down onto my bed and placed my head soft into the pillows to ease the headache I’m feeling after being overwhelmed with these memories.

 

Somehow, by some magic or mystery, I was sent into this world and became the added character as the half-sister to Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen, the royal family who are rumored to have a bloodline of Dragons within them.

 

Wow…and to think…I, Daianera was just a simple modern normal girl from another world last night…until now.

 

Still…considering the fact remains that I’m literally in the great fantasy world I’m dreaming of, I guess that I’ll have to make do with my wish come true and make the best of it.

 

I sit up and then eat my breakfast and finished and then I dressed into a simple medieval gown and went out of my room to look for my ‘sister’ Daenerys and talk to her.

 

Either by subconscious of my other self or not, I walked familiarly towards to Daenerys’ room.  I didn’t bother to knock as I enter and then instantly I stopped when I saw Daenerys crying as she sat on a chair beside the window.

 

I was about to ask her what was wrong when the answer came in front of me.  Viserys went out of the room, shoving past me with a parting sneer in his face and his eyes held something evil that he just thought of and did, that it made me bristle with anger over what he might’ve done to sweet and innocent Daenerys.

 

He left and I shut the door behind him and I quickly walked over to Daenerys and held her in my arms, comforting her.

 

“Hey, hey…what’s the matter, little sister?” I soothed her, stroking her hair. “Did Viserys said some hurtful bad words to you again?”

 

“Worse!” she cried, sobbing against my chest and clinging to me like a lifeline. “He told me that he made an arranged marriage for me to be with a brute man of a savage people known as the Dothraki!”

 

I stiffened and froze still as I realized stunned that this is the timeline where Daenerys would be betrothed and arranged to be married to Khal Drogo.

 

I quickly snapped out of it and acted as if I am angrily outraged at this, though I really felt for her. “He…did… _what_!?” I growled furiously.

 

“He must’ve heard us when you told me that you were going to take me with you in your travels.” Daenerys cried and she hugged me tighter as if Viserys is going to come swooping in and pry her away from her. “He told me that he needed an army to take back our throne, so he traded me as a wife for it—but I knew better! Viserys wanted to separate us for good, Daianera! Leaving you behind as I go off in this forced marriage and Viserys with me!”

 

Daianera knew that what she decided next with determination, it might change and bring consequences; it would save Daenerys from this marriage because she knew that Daenerys is too gentle, kind and innocent to be forced into this, despite that in the future it will make her into a better woman.  But she had no choice except to do this and she believed that this might be her fate and destiny.

 

“ _I_ will take your place, little sister.” She said to her.

 

Daenerys gasped and looked up at her incredulously with wide eyes. “What? No! I can’t let you do that!” she protested.

 

“You think I’ll just stand by and watch you get married unhappily to someone you do not love?” I snapped at her. “A marriage must be made only if both of the two people love each other.  This…is unacceptable!”

 

Daianera embraced Daenerys a little tighter before she abruptly stood to her feet. “I’ll talk to the little weasel and tell him that there’s a change of plans.  If he wants his army…then he’ll have to make do with _me_!”

 

Daenerys looked worried. “Are you sure that you can make Viserys change his mind?” she inquired nervously.

 

Daianera scowled fiercely. “If I can’t—then I’ll have to _remind_ him of the threat I gave him when he tries to hurt you again.  _This_ …counts as one.”

 

Daenerys still looked worried but she held back a smile secretly as she wished that she would be there to witness her half-sister Daianera tear a fierce one into Viserys and scare him silly.  Daenerys have heard whispers from her servants that she threatened Viserys last time and he left her alone except with the hurtful insulting words, and she pouted to herself indignantly that she wasn’t there to witness it.

 

Hopefully, that somehow she’ll be able to see it now when Daianera goes to intimidate Viserys and put the fear into him to make him change his mind about the arranged marriage.

 

But then a thought occurred to her and it concerned Daenerys upon as she realized what Daianera just suggested. “But, Daianera…are you sure about this? Taking my place to be married to one of those savages?”

 

Daianera snorted and thanks to her new ‘memories’ she didn’t have to worry about Daenerys knowing anything strange about her from her former ‘modern’ life. “Please…I can handle a savage.  You forget—I’ve gone and met some of them in my travels…and I learned how to be like one of them.  Do _I_ look like a savage to you?”

 

Daenerys almost forgotten about that and she giggled as she smiled to her older sister. “No…no, you’re not.  You are wild but…savage you are not.”

 

Daianera smiled back and then Daenerys hugged her in thanks and gratitude for what she’s doing and then Daianera left to go and search for Viserys and threaten and frighten him silly over the arranged marriage.

 

She didn’t notice that Daenerys didn’t want to miss the show and followed silently and quietly behind her.

 

By the time Daianera found Viserys and cornered him, Daenerys was giggling and laughing to herself silly as she watched hidden behind the shadows when Daianera shouted and threatened Viserys up to the point where she pulled out one of her favorite sharp daggers and poised it again at his throat, frightening him so bad that he peed his pants again and he babbled weakly that he will send word to the Dothraki immediately of the change of plans and the new wife that is to be traded to the arranged marriage with Daianera glaring at him coldly dangerously and a triumphant smirk in her eyes.

 

Once Viserys made the solemn promise and oath of sending word of the changed plans, Daianera withdrew the dagger from his throat and she imparted to him that he better keeps his word or else this time she will stick her dagger into his _member_ , instead of slitting his throat.  With that threat sent, Viserys paled more white, like rotten milk and he almost fainted in the spot when Daianera left him standing there shaken.

 

Daianera finally noticed Daenerys hiding behind the shadows and shaking as she tried to control and hold back her uncontrollable amused laughter over watching the scene showing and Daianera smiled, not at all offended or fazed that Daenerys was eavesdropping and watching them.

 

Daianera actually felt on the other hand amused as well that Daenerys enjoyed watching the showdown she made against the cowardly Viserys and was glad that she didn’t seem upset at all over what she’d seen and witnessed.

 

Daenerys hugged her again in thanks for what Daianera has done for her and then she pulled her towards one of the councilmen’s chambers so that Daianera can be prepared for the upcoming wedding celebration for her to be married off to the Khal of the Dothraki.

 

Daianera internally was excited over the chance that she’ll be meeting her most favorite character in the Games of Thrones TV series, Khal Drogo and will soon be married to him.

 

She knew deep well that there will be changes and consequences over what she did.  But she will face them head on, no matter what and she knew that this is one of the happiness in her life that she will not miss out the opportunity on.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Word and message was sent back to the Targaryen household that the Khal and the Dothraki was not upset over the change of plans and they will still pursue on to the arranged marriage with Daianera as the replacement of wife, much to the relief of Daenerys—and Viserys, the disgusting worm—and they have also sent word of their time of arrival which is a week from now.

 

Daenerys was going over what suitable and nice gown her sister Daianera will wear for the incoming wedding, while Daianera thought over the wedding gift she will give to her new husband, the Khal.

 

Daianera knew very well, even during their short lessons of learning the Dothraki ways, language and culture, that there wasn’t any mention of the wife giving a wedding gift to her husband, but she knew better to prepare for one just in case if there was.

 

Daianera finally settled into crafting a strong sword for her husband, in her own making and with her bare hands.  Some of the council or court men were shocked at this idea but Daianera ignored and waved off their protests as she determinedly went into the forge smith and demanded for the strongest steel and metal they have so that she can make the sword.

 

It was fortunate and lucky for Daianera that in her memories, both modern and fantasy, that she learned expertly on how to craft and forge weapons of her own.

 

It only took almost a whole day for Daianera to finish forging and crafting the sword she made, and it was the grandest and fearsome sword you would’ve ever seen.  Daianera fashioned the sword similarly like the sword used from ‘Conan the Barbarian’ movie with Jason Momoa who starred in it as he also starred as Drogo in the TV show.

 

The sword blade was made in the thickest and strongest steel and metal ever made and the hilt was crafted with golden horse heads and ruby eyes.  This sword Daianera crafted was made suitably for the strongest warrior to wield it into battle and with this sword; it will give him a fiercer strength and power in his hands.

 

Daianera hoped that her new husband will like it, because she remembered that he might give her a gift which would be a horse, but Daianera remembered in her ‘new’ memories that she already had a horse and it was a horse that’s grander than any other horse that she couldn’t bear to replace it.

 

Her horse mentioned is a bright golden wild mare.  And she named it Arion…after the fastest horse from the Greek Myth in which the horse was born from Poseidon, to run and rule the lands, beside his flying brother, the Pegasus.

 

Almost like her, her horse Arion is beautiful in appearance with its golden body and silver white mane and white stripe from forehead to snout mouth and blue eyes, but also wild and strong and a fierce fighter from inside and spirit.

 

Daianera remembered that she met Arion from the forests of the great wilderness in her travels, and that it was caught injured from escaping some human traps and she nursed it back to health in the wild and went off leaving it once it healed, never once taming it.

 

Arion, however, suddenly went fond and bonded with the only human the horse ever liked, while it hated all other humans, including Daenerys despite that she’s kind and gentle, and the horse bonded with Daianera like an equal and let her be the only rider to the horse as it realized that she let it go wild and free whenever it liked and she never tamed it as others would do to horses from whatever Arion has seen, that made it dislike and hated humans so.

 

Daianera can always call on Arion by whistling for her and it always responds to her call and comes to her.

 

Now, after Daianera finished making her sword, as she looked over her craftsmanship proudly before she went off to find her court men over the lessons on learning the Dothraki culture.

 

Daianera had to make sure and practice on what little Dothraki language she’s learned so far, and she hoped that whatever she learned, won’t insult them over whatever she says and make them kill her for it on the spot.

 

She hoped that when they arrive…everything will turn out good in the end and for the better.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the time the week ended, the Dothraki tribe and the Khal leader have arrived.

 

Their wedding ceremony is situated by the cliffs, in which it is a beautiful sight overlooking the shores and the sea.

 

Daianera, Daenerys and Viserys waited for them expectant at the right time just before they appeared.  Daianera’s sword gift was wrapped in cloth and prepared, and two servants carried it for her.

 

As all the Dothraki, warriors and women alike dismounted from their horses, Daianera bravely and carefully stepped forward to meet her husband.  She ignored Viserys as he said aloud to her and Daenerys of his knowledge about the Dothraki warriors and their hair styles and something.

 

She was calm and silent though inside she was shivering and giddy with excitement and she felt like jumping as her new husband approached to meet and gaze upon her, to see if the bride intended is suitable for him.

 

Khal Drogo quietly gazes with his deep dark eyes upon her, looking her over for a quiet tense moment before he nodded dimly and turned to come up and sit on the platform and Daianera sighed with relief internally as she knew that she’s accepted and she hastily followed to sit beside him.

 

Daenerys and Viserys are also relieved to see that Daianera is accepted and they stood by the platform as all the Dothraki people went towards their Khal and new bride to give wedding gifts.

 

Daianera nodded and smiled kindly to each and every one of them as they gave their gifts to them.  Then when one of the gift-givers gave books to her to learn more on the Dothraki language and common language, she said in flawless Dothraki language that almost stunned shocked them all into silence, including her husband. “ _Thank you very much.  These will be greatly used_.”

 

“You know the Dothraki language well, Khaleesi?” a male voice inquired from her other side.

 

She turned to see who spoke and saw the man who doesn’t look to be one of the Dothraki, but she instantly recognized him on who he is and she managed to not show it on her face.

 

Daianera nodded to him and said. “Only a little.  I have been practicing much so I thought it would be best for me to be prepared.  Have I phrased it well?” she inquired the last question anxiously, wondering if she did.

 

He smiled and nodded kindly. “Yes, you have.” Then he cleared his throat and introduced himself, and he did not know that Daianera knows who he is. “I am Sir Jorah, Khaleesi.  I am Khal’s gift to you as your translator and guide to the Dothraki people, life and culture.”

 

Daianera nodded to him and looked to Khal Drogo. “Tell him that I am thankful, as I would like to learn more in your ways as we are bonded to one another.”

 

Jorah told Khal Drogo what she said and he nodded back and said something that Jorah translated. “He says that he is pleased that you are content and eager to learn and that he will be happy to see you learn our ways, Khaleesi.”

 

She nodded again and went back to smiling and nodding her thanks to the Dothraki people as more came to give gifts.

 

Once the gift-giving is finished, Khal Drogo stood up suddenly and went down the platform as he barked something out loud and Jorah translated to Daianera. “He says that you should follow him, Khaleesi.”

 

Daianera knew on what comes next and she followed him as the crowd of Dothraki people parted into two for them as Khal Drogo came to get a beautiful white horse and lead it towards her.

 

“Khaleesi, this is another gift the Khal is giving to you.  Being given the gift of a horse is a great privilege among the Dothraki and it is also welcoming you to the people.” Jorah said.

 

“Thank you but…can you tell him that I accept the gift but it will be for my sister instead? I already have a horse.” Daianera said, almost pausing in her words as she said this.

 

Jorah stiffened and he looked nervous to tell Khal Drogo over what she said before he almost leaned closer to her and whispered. “Khaleesi, it is not wise to refuse the gift from him.  It will be considered an insult, not only from him…but to the people as well.”

 

“I understand that, but I stand to my word for I already have a horse and I do not wish to replace her, for mine is the only one and faithful companion I need.” She said. “I am not refusing his gift; I am just transferring it for my sister.”

 

Jorah still didn’t tell Khal Drogo over what she said and she sighed upon seeing Drogo looking very suspicious between them. “Just tell him, Jorah.  And…tell him this as well, I have a gift for him in hopes that it will appease him since I seem to refuse his gift to take as mine.”

 

Jorah looked at her stunned as if shocked that Daianera has a gift for the Khal as he wondered what gift she has for him, and he knew by her pointed gaze that she will not relent until he tells him so he did.

 

When Jorah told him what Daianera said, at first Drogo was furious over the refusal but then he blinked in surprise and interest when Jorah told him of the gift Daianera has for him.

 

Drogo went to look at her as if to show the gift to him and Daianera instantly understood and motioned her servants to come and bring it to her.

 

The servants hurriedly bring it to her and Daianera gently held the cloth wrapped gift and handed it over to her husband.  He unwrapped it quickly and the Dothraki people seemed to murmur in wonder at the sight of the gift, and Drogo’s eyes widened upon looking at it, telling Daianera that she had picked her gift well.

 

Drogo marveled over the grand and majestic craftsmanship of the sword as he caressed its blade, running one of his fingers along the edge carefully before stepping back and swinging the sword around him in a graceful deadly dance that told of exactly the kind of strong and undefeated warrior he is.  The blade sang as it danced through the air in the hands of the Khal.

 

Jorah knew that Drogo truly liked Daianera’s gift and he looked towards her as if inquiring what words, she needed for him to tell the Khal to translate.  Daianera knew it but she decided to say it herself in the Dothraki language for she wished to tell this herself to him.

 

“ _I hope that this sword I crafted for you, my husband, it will protect you in battle and serve to increase your power and skill in battle even more than it already is_.” She said to him.

 

When she said this, Khal Drogo stopped his perusal of the blade to look at her in his gaze again.  Daianera didn’t notice that Jorah and the Dothraki people were looking at her stunned shock again over what she said.  Viserys and Daenerys were ignorant as they did not know what’s going on or understand what she said as Daenerys looked confused and worried while Viserys was demanding to one of the court men that was there with them to know what was said.

 

Moments passed and Daianera was worried that she had said the wrong thing and insulted the Khal’s strength and ability to protect himself, but then she was surprised when Khal Drogo sheathed the sword to his belt and went over to her and grabbed her hands.

 

She stiffened slightly but then relaxed when she realized that Drogo was looking on her hands as if studying something that was there.  He said something in his Dothraki language gruffly that she can barely understand and Jorah translated as he looked surprised and a bit shaken in awed wonder.

 

“He said that he does not believe at first that _you_ are the one who crafted the sword yourself.  But he can see the scars and markings in your hands that told _exactly_ of you making it with your own bare hands.  You are familiar with making weapons? Is it common for nobles such as you?” Jorah said.

 

Daianera smiled and looked at Drogo as he gazed at her and she responded again in her own Dothraki language for another phrase she wanted to say to him again as well. “ _I am neither noble nor a commoner among the society of kings and royals.  I am born free and wild, and I have traveled far and wide to see the wonders of the world, and I have learned many things, including fighting as a warrior and crafting weapons.  And I have listened and shared and told stories of adventures that are greater to experience it.  Though I am bound to come home in every moment because of the love of my sister…what I do…is who I am_.”

 

After saying this, it’s as if all the Gods from both savage and noble royalty alike has gifted the Khal such a wondrous bride from by the look on his eyes and face of deep admiration and arousal and Daianera squeaked in surprise when Khal lifted her up in the air with big arms wrapped around her waist and he shouted boastfully and joyously to his people as he swung her around and the people cheered to them, more loudly than before.

 

Jorah shouted over the noise for Daianera to understand on what’s going on and what just happened. “The Khal is impressed over what you said and he believes that you have a heart of fire and that by the gods or fate has granted and gifted the Khal such an extraordinary Khaleesi to him.  He says that you will no longer be bound to anything for you can be free and wild as you wish, travel with him and his people to all corners of the world and tell stories of many adventures that we go through!  He is thankful for your gift—but he is much thankful for you to be his wife!”

 

Daianera thought that this was a bit too fast for Khal Drogo to like her so quickly over what she just said, but she’s not complaining as she smiled and laughed as she is being carried and swung around in her husband’s arms while the people around her celebrated for the joining between her and their Khal.

 

Daenerys was relieved upon seeing that everything’s okay amidst the cheering and she joined in by clapping and cheering as well while Viserys just scowled with arms crossed.

 

Khal Drogo finally set her down and then he shouted something over to the people and then he looked at her expectantly and said something.

 

Jorah translated. “He says that he and the people will leave soon and he is appeased on giving the horse for your sister.  He says that you can bring your horse out so that you will ride beside him, Khaleesi.”

 

Daianera nodded then she stepped back and turned towards the woods and she used two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly calling for Arion.

 

Drogo was curious and interested and the people as well to know what horse Daianera have.  And after a silent moment, some of the Dothraki people started to murmur lowly in their language that it might not come until a loud female neigh rang out from the woods and it burst out galloping towards Daianera and rearing proudly as if showing itself off to the others.

 

They stared stunned once again as they looked at the great and beautiful golden mare as it snickered and nudged its snout fondly against Daianera and she chuckled good-naturedly and stroked it.

 

“By the gods and Great Stallion…” Jorah muttered in wide-eyed shock. “This horse is _wild_ —it is not tamed!”

 

Daianera chuckled and smiled. “Yes…like me, Arion is born wild and free.  It is never tamed—nor leashed or bound.  She will come and go as she pleases.  And I never hold her to me for anything.”

 

Drogo was even more impressed at her as Daianera swiftly jumped up and rode on Arion bareback.  Then he turned and shouted to his people to pack up as they are leaving and they all went and did so and one of the Dothraki warriors brought the white horse to Daenerys as she blushed brightly when the warrior helped her up to ride it and Viserys went to ride on his own horse while the servants packed up their belongings and put them in carts and then the people left behind watched as Khal Drogo and the Dothraki people leave with Daianera, Daenerys and Viserys.

 

Daianera was happy that Daenerys is coming along and she was happy to see that Daenerys looked eager and content enough to travel with the fearsome savage tribe to see what she wished and dreamed to see for all her life, seeing the wonders of the world.  Daianera however felt irksome and annoyed that Viserys is coming along as well but she knew that he will not be deterred from his goal on claiming his family throne back and getting his army, so she’ll have to deal with it.

 

Daianera rode by Khal Drogo’s side as they went off to whatever place they’re journeying and traveling to go to.

 

She knew very well on what comes next, when they go someplace elsewhere to camp for the night.

 

Daianera’s and Drogo’s wedding night.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter finished! Hope you like it!

Stay tuned and follow on to this story! There will be more!

Next chapter…wedding night…more bonding between Daianera and Drogo…and more travels and adventures as they journey on!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE COMMENT!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter  
> Be warned! There is explicit sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another new chapter.  Hope you like it!

My OC character Daianera is pronounced – _Dai-ya-nera_

Pictures of my OC character Daianera and her horse Arion are posted in AO3 / Archive of Our Own.

Arion the horse is a ‘Turkish Golden Horse’.

Be warned.  This chapter is rated because it has sexual content.  Mature and tamed version of the story is posted in Fanfiction.  Explicit version of the story is posted in AO3 / Archive of Our Own.

 

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 3

 

_LAST TIME…IN **FIRE HEART** …_

_Daianera rode by Khal Drogo’s side as they went off to whatever place they’re journeying and traveling to go to._

_She knew very well on what comes next, when they go someplace elsewhere to camp for the night._

_Daianera’s and Drogo’s wedding night._

 

LINE BREAK

 

It was almost sundown and Daianera was trembling inside with anticipation and anxiousness as she knew deeply well that hers and Drogo’s wedding night will come next.

 

In both worlds of her modern and fantasy lives, she is still a virgin and pure, and even though she knows the mechanics and other intimacies of sex, she has never touched a man or never been touched by a man.  Added with the fact from her ‘fantasy’ memories of her life, the men she encountered who wanted to force themselves into her, she escaped by fighting them or playing and seducing them into her hands like putty until at the right moment, she killed them before they had a chance to even touch her.

 

Daianera vowed to herself in both of her lives in two worlds, that she will only give her virginity and purity away to a man in love and marriage.  Though she is in an arranged marriage, she was glad for this that the man she’ll be lying with is Khal Drogo, the man and warrior she has always dreamed and admired, and she couldn’t believe her good luck and fortune that she is now married and will soon bond to him.

 

She knew very well that she’s feeling this way because of her fan-obsession with Drogo, but she knew that in time, she will fall in love with Drogo for who he is.  And she hoped that one day Drogo will fall in love with her for who she is.

 

Khal Drogo motioned with a fist and shouted for them to stop, and then Daianera watched as they all dismounted and set up their tents to camp for the night.

 

She was about to dismount as well, to help her sister Daenerys to set up her tent, but she was held by the wrist gently and she turned to look confused at Drogo who stopped her from dismounting.

 

He started speaking in Dothraki language and she could barely understand him when fortunately, Jorah was there beside them to translate.

 

“He says that his warriors and some handmaidens will help your sister and your brother to set up their tents.  You will be with the Khal to go to the sacred place where both of you will spend your wedding night and have the Great Stallion witness your union together and to be blessed by the Gods watching over you.” Jorah said.

 

Daianera understood and she nodded gratefully but she remembered something and glanced over to Daenerys and Viserys before she turned back to Khal Drogo and Jorah. “Tell the Khal that I am grateful for the help.  But you will not lend your people to help my brother set up his tent.  Let his servants do it for him.”

 

The servants that were joining along with her, Daenerys and Viserys, were actually Viserys’ servants, and they were pathetic and weak to serve under Viserys, even though he abuses them often.

 

Jorah was surprised and confused at this and he told Khal Drogo of what she said and he spoke again with confusion and puzzlement in his face.  Jorah inquired, “The Khal asks the Khaleesi why you are asking for no help from the Dothraki towards your brother?”

 

Daianera didn’t hold back the disgust and loathing in her face as she glared back pointedly at Viserys. “My brother is cruel and heartless to me and my sister Daenerys for a very long time.  To me it is because that I am half-blood kin to him, while to Daenerys is because she loves me and she was always by my side as I have loved and cared for her, and he hurts her to get at me.  It was because of my brother’s evilness that he tried to force my sister to be your wife until I threatened him so that I can take her place and be yours.”

 

Jorah looked angered at this and he told Khal Drogo on what she said and Drogo was also furious and angry at this, his eyes glinting with the intent of murder as he glared over to Viserys as well.  He growled something and Jorah translated. “The Khal says that he will appoint some women to look after your sister and some of his best warriors to guard over her from your brother in your absence, Khaleesi.  He says that you do not have to worry for he will not send any aid towards your worm of a brother and leave him and his servants to do as they wish.  He says that if he tries anything against you or your sister…then by your command or word, he will kill him and cut off his head so that the both of you will not be bothered by him ever again.”

 

Daianera was surprised but happy with this as she nodded again gratefully to her husband and smiled, making him almost puff up with pride on seeing that he made his wife happy over what he said.

 

After that, Jorah went off to join the warriors and women to help out Daenerys to set up her tent and settle in, while Khal Drogo and Daianera went off into their private place where they are going to spend their wedding night together.

 

It was nearly sundown and nightfall was approaching closely as Daianera and Khal Drogo stopped right to the place that she is familiar with and recognized, which is by the clifftop overlooking the shores of the ocean and Daianera slowly dismounted from her horse Arion and nervously stepped closer to Drogo as he dismounted from his horse as well.

 

She didn’t know what to do but she let Drogo lead her gently as they went towards a big flat rock bed and Drogo placed a thick blanket of furs atop of it.

 

Daianera shivered with excitement and anxiety and when Drogo finished preparing their bed and led her near it and he was about to come closer to her to undress her, she stopped him with a soft hand against his chest.

 

“ _Me…pure.  Please…be gentle_.” She said softly to him in Dothraki language as she managed to quickly remember her virginity and told him in his language from what she managed to learn and know.

 

Daianera almost gulped soundly when Drogo looked at her with his eyes darkening with sudden lust and arousal at her words, but he nodded dimly and slowly his big hands gently and softly move to undress her of every cloth until she is completely naked before him.

 

LINE BREAK – WARNING! SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Daianera breathed a shaky sigh as she almost closed her eyes and felt him remove and undress her clothing until she is completely nude and bare before him.

 

She opened her eyes upon feeling the wind blowing against her naked body and she didn’t close or tear her eyes away when Drogo started undressing himself bare and naked in front of her.

 

She nearly licked her lips and felt very aroused as every big and thick muscle was revealed before her and then she followed his movement up to the point he removed his leather pants and her eyes stared at his overly large member of his entire being.

 

Her eyes wide and her heart beating fast as she looked at it and then slowly her eyes looked up to gaze at Drogo’s eyes and she sees that he was smirking smugly upon seeing her stare at his proud cock.

 

Daianera can tell that he knew that she found him attractive and in return he found her attractive as well, obviously from the way how his big member looked before her.

 

She still stood there, unsure and nervous until Drogo reached out and she shivered when his big hands held her waist as he gently turned her and made her lie in the hard bed on her hands and knees.

 

She knew very well that this is how the Dothraki people have their wedding night.  To mate and have sex like how horses do and she was almost excited at this position because this is her favorite kind of sex from what she’s seen in porn movies from the modern world and the sexual intercourses she witnessed in her travels from this fantasy world.

 

Daianera instantly thought that Drogo was going to enter his member and fuck her right there and then but she gasped and almost jumped from her position when she felt his fingers stroking her clit and started to prepare her for his entrance.

 

She couldn’t control and hold back her shudders and shivers of pleasure as he stroked and pleasured and prepared her expertly until she was wet and ready in her nether regions.  She felt what seems to be her first orgasm rising and she cried out as if signaling or telling Drogo about it and he stopped instantly, making her whimper with greedy need.

 

Then Daianera felt his big hands hold her hips and she faintly registered the tip of his big cock touching her pussy until she almost screamed out loudly with surprised pain and pleasure when Drogo swiftly entered his large member inside her and breaking the whole barriers of her virginity instantly.

 

She clenched her hands into fists at the blankets beneath her as she tried to relax and endure the pain and his largeness inside her, and she was surprised yet happy when he just froze still and waited for her pain to be relieved.

 

Once she felt the pain fading into a slight burn, she sighed deeply with relief and contentment and she wriggled to make him move and Drogo responded eagerly.

 

He pushed in and out of her slowly so that she could get used to it and Daianera was shivering and panting with need and small winces of pain as he thrusts in and out of her, with the tip of his cock only stuck inside her.

 

Then she felt needier and aroused for more and she cried out and whined to Drogo in what little Dothraki language she knows for him to go faster and harder and Drogo let go of his gentleness and became the hard and fierce man that he is, as he responded enthusiastically at her requests.

 

Daianera groaned and moaned aloud her heightening and rising pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast, as she hears him grunting and groaning with pleasure behind her and she hears and feels their skin slapping against each other as his big cock drilled in and out of her pussy.

 

She cried out more again with pleasure when she felt his fingers held and stroked her breasts and then to her clit as he kept thrusting inside her.  And it almost took a long while until she felt her orgasm rising to overwhelm and overcome her whole body and being inside.

 

She tried to hold it back to prolong the fucking sex but her body betrayed her and she cries out loud in a scream of pleasure as her orgasm broke and her whole body trembled from the force.

 

Daianera felt Drogo instantly joining after her as his orgasm broke too when her insides tightened around his member and she felt jetting amounts of his seed bursting out from his cock and shooting inside her womb and she felt his arms wrap around her as he fell his chest against her back and both of them lied down in the bed, panting and trembling with the aftermath of their joining.

 

She felt sleep and slumber taking over her and before she succumbed into unconscious sleep, she felt Drogo rising and moving to lie beside her and he pulled and held her gently against his body as if sharing heat to protect her from the cold winds.

 

She can faintly hear Drogo murmuring with contentment as if he feels that the Gods watching them from above are satisfied with their union and blessed their bonding.  Daianera was happy and content and she hoped that their bond together will give them eternal happiness in their life.

 

Daianera closed her eyes and fell asleep with Drogo soon joining after her, falling asleep as well.  Both their naked bodies curled and cuddled together as they lie sleeping naked in their rock bed beneath the night starry skies.

 

LINE BREAK – END OF SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Daianera woke from her sleep when the sun rises and the first ray of sunlight shined upon her.  She yawned softly and blearily rubbed her eyes and woke up.

 

She can feel her whole body so sore when she fully wakes up and wondered how she felt this way until the memories of last night came back to her.

 

She blushed brightly as she remembered and her eyes blinked when she registered the fact that she’s looking and facing against a very muscled and bare male chest in front of her.  She realized instantly that she and Drogo are still naked and almost shivered with embarrassment and arousal over their nudity, even though Daianera was finally content and happy that she and Drogo had their wedding night together and had sex for the first time.

 

Then Daianera decided to marvel over Drogo’s body as she noticed and then traced the scars she sees from her husband.  She marveled with wonder and awe as she looked and studied the scars on her husband’s body, but she didn’t notice that Drogo was awake first before her and she didn’t notice or feel his hands stroking and touching all over her naked body.

 

It took a while until she finally noticed and felt the hands stroking and moving all over her bare body and then she realized that Drogo must’ve been already awake and she thought that by his caressing touches, he was about to have sex with her again.

 

She felt excited and eager to have sex with him again and she closed her eyes and let him do what he pleases; only after moments passed, Daianera realized that Drogo wasn’t actually touching her to initiate sex.

 

It took for a split second for her to realize that Drogo was touching her _scars_ in her whole bare body and she instantly froze still like a stone statue upon realizing this.

 

Daianera reached out one of her free hands blindly to grab something to cover her body but her hand was instantly gripped by the wrist from Drogo’s big hand and she slowly looked up at Drogo’s eyes with nervousness and confusion.

 

Drogo gazed at her calmly, letting go of her wrist and then shook his head at her as he continued caressing and stroking every scar he can see or feel in her body gently.

 

She wondered internally whether Drogo is disgusted or ashamed of her scars in her body but she was surprised when Drogo seemed to read her mind and took one of her hands to place it against his chest and moved her fingers to trace and touch his scars.

 

“ _No…shame_.” He said gruffly thick in his Dothraki language. “ _Scars…good.  Scars…my Khaleesi…great warrior.  Me…like_.”

 

Daianera blinked then she smiled and felt very happy when he said this to her and she moved and cuddled closer against his body contentedly, almost purring when her husband Drogo kept caressing her body all over.

 

When the sun rises higher, Drogo grunted and begrudgingly moved from his bed and sits up, nudging Daianera to do the same as he went to grab their clothes and dress up to return back to camp.

 

Daianera understood but she felt like she wanted to stay for a while but she knew that the Dothraki people have to move and travel to another place right now as they always do as a tribe of travelers and she dressed up in her clothes from last night again and helped Drogo pack up their things.

 

She was surprised yet happy to see that Arion stayed with them during their wedding night and now and her horse nickered softly as she jumped up and rode on her bareback again and followed her husband as they rode back to camp.

 

Daianera hoped that when they get to camp, she has some new clothes prepared and ready for her to change into.  She didn’t want to ride on in clothes that were only from yesterday.

 

She was glad to see that when she and Drogo came back to camp, the Dothraki people were waiting for them and they were all smiling happily to see them as if they knew that their wedding night had been witnessed by the Gods above and were blessed of their union.

 

Daianera didn’t complain when Drogo stopped his horse and quickly dismounted and he was at her side to hold her in his arms as she dismounts from her horse.

 

Her attention with her new husband was broken when Jorah and her sister Daenerys approached them and Drogo noticed and set her feet down on the ground so that they will greet them.

 

Daianera smiled but then it instantly turned into a frown when she noticed that Daenerys was glancing about nervously as if expecting someone or something to attack her suddenly from behind.

 

Daianera knew what made her act like this and she turned to look pointedly at Jorah. “What happened? Did Viserys do something?” she demanded.

 

Jorah gave her a reassuring smile and said. “No, Khaleesi.  He didn’t do anything.  Though he was complaining and ranting aloud last night when he realized that none of the Dothraki people came to help him set up his tent.  He tried to barge into Daenerys’ tent but the warriors that were guarding her stopped him from getting in.  It surprised and shook your sister from that near attempt, though she managed to sleep peacefully last night with no worries.”

 

Daianera almost believed him but she came forward and went to her sister to look over her as if trying to find any unseen injury on her that was already there. “Are you alright, little sister?” she asked gently and softly.

 

She vaguely heard her husband Drogo talking to Jorah as if he’s asking what she said and what he told her and Jorah replied to him.

 

Daenerys gave her a slightly shaky smile and nodded. “I’m fine, Daianera.  I was just…feeling a little jumpy today.  When I woke up and got out of my tent to come and see you return from your wedding night…I noticed Viserys was glaring at me with that scary look in his face as I waited for you to come back.” She confessed lightly and Daianera almost scowled deeply upon seeing her trembling with anxiety and fear.

 

She came closer and near and hugged her tightly against her body and comforted Daenerys. “It’s okay, little one.  I’m here now.” She soothed her.

 

Daenerys’ shivers and trembling stopped as she relaxed against her older sister, and both girls didn’t notice of their two witnesses as they watch and Jorah translated and told Drogo on what was said and that he heard from the two women.

 

The two girls jumped when Khal Drogo suddenly shouted aloud to the people as they all went to pack up their tents and belongings and ready their horses to leave and travel.

 

Drogo looked over to his wife and her sister to do the same and they nodded and went to pack up their belongings while Drogo barked to his warriors to help the Khaleesi and her sister to pack up their tents in which they can’t do it.

 

Daianera managed to dress into new clothes, which they were one of the gifts given from the Dothraki people, and she wore a simple short leather skirt that is length above her knees and a sleeveless leather tank top that ended midriff and slightly lower leg length boots.

 

She strapped a few bags on Arion’s back and swiftly jumped up and rode on her horse bareback again and she watched as the others did the same, while Daenerys’ horse had the bags strapped ready and Daenerys was helped up on her white horse once again by one of the Dothraki warriors.

 

Drogo mounts his horse and he barks out loud before he leads the way with Daianera by his side.  The Dothraki people followed behind their Khal and Khaleesi as they went off to whatever place they are traveling or journeying to.

 

LINE BREAK

 

As they all ride in their horses or carts to whatever destination they’re going to, Daianera kept glancing back from time to time to look and watch over her sister Daenerys and glare pointedly at Viserys whenever he tried to come near her on his horse but somehow he always got blocked by another horse rider before him or beside him.

 

She didn’t notice that her husband Khal Drogo noticed this as well and then Daianera slightly jump with surprise when he yelled over to Jorah as he trotted over on his horse beside them.

 

Daianera watched and listened between her husband and Jorah as they talked about something in Dothraki language and internally she hoped that she’ll be able to understand the language soon so that she’ll be able to understand and talk with Drogo and his people.

 

She got confused when Jorah turned his horse to gallop over something behind them and she turned to watch him and looked surprised again and happy when Jorah went right into Daenerys’ side and led her forward so that she’ll be now riding beside her and Drogo.

 

Daianera understood instantly that Drogo noticed her looking over her sister and he brought her forward so that she didn’t have to turn around and look behind to watch over her.  She turned and smiled gratefully to her husband, making him smirk smugly as if proud to do something good for his wife and making her happy.

 

Daenerys was happy to be beside her sister and then she and Daianera started chatting over some girl stuff and Drogo watched them talk with a smile on his face and sometimes motion to Jorah to translate for him on whatever interesting thing they’re talking and saying to one another.

 

That was until Drogo said something to Jorah and he translated and told it over to Daianera, breaking the girl’s conversation. “The Khal remembered about you said before that you tell stories of your travels and adventures before the marriage.  He asks that do you tell stories about the scars you have on your body as well and how you got them?” he inquired, though he was also curious about it as well when Drogo told him about it.

 

Daianera blushed brightly as if she was surprised and embarrassed a little over being mentioned of her scars in her body but she didn’t mind it if Drogo wants to know about them.

 

She smiled to her husband and said. “I will gladly tell you all the tales and stories about my scars and how I got them.” She continued on as Jorah translated to Drogo for her. “Some of the scars I have are from battles that I have fought and won on.  Some are from some silly or funny events I happened into that made me learn from doing it again.  And others are from different things that tell of various happenings that I encountered.”

 

Drogo said something and Jorah translated. “He said that you will tell your stories and tales of your scars in the next place we camp.  He and the Dothraki people would like to hear and listen to you as you tell them.”

 

Daianera nodded dimly and Daenerys looked interested and excited for the storytelling, even though she has already heard it from her long ago.

 

They venture and journey on as they reach to whatever destination and place they are going to make their next camp and soon…they will listen to Daianera as she tells the people stories of her adventures.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter finished.  Hope you like it!

Stay tuned and follow on! There will be more!

Next chapter…More Daianera and Drogo bonding…Daianera sharing stories of her travels and adventures…Viserys causing a bit of trouble…and Daianera and Drogo and the Dothraki people traveling on to whatever adventure or journey or travel they’re going to.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this story!  
> My story has so many changes, so...NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
> PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!  
> Be warned. More explicit sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 4

 

_LAST TIME…IN **FIRE HEART** …_

_They venture and journey on as they reach to whatever destination and place they are going to make their next camp and soon…they will listen to Daianera as she tells the people stories of her adventures._

 

LINE BREAK

 

They rode for a long time about 3 miles until Khal Drogo saw and found a place to make camp and he waved a fist and shouted for the horde to stop.

 

Daianera swiftly dismounted from her horse Arion and she smiled when Arion started becoming a little restless and waited for her rider to give her the signal that she’s free to leave now and run back into the wild.  She knew that Arion is still not used to the fact that the wild horse rides along with other horses, but Arion has been agitated for the whole trip because of being with _tamed_ horses, not with wild and free horses.

 

Daianera patted Arion on the neck and stroked her mane and her horse instantly took that as a signal, and it neighed and quickly runs off, leaving a slight dust trail behind her galloping hooves.

 

She watched it gallop and run towards the forest and disappears and then she turns to her husband Khal Drogo and Jorah whom they saw this.

 

She knew what they’re thinking and she said. “Arion is born wild and free.  She will never be tamed or leashed, nor will I ever do it to her to hold her by my side.  She will always come back and return to me whenever I call for her or need her.”

 

Jorah translated for her to tell Drogo that and he nodded, his eyes looking impressed and with admiration.

 

Daianera turned towards her sister Daenerys as she dismounted and she swiftly run and caught her in her arms when Daenerys stumbled wobbling and almost fell to the ground on her knees. “Are you alright, little sister?” she asked worriedly, holding her carefully in her arms.

 

Daenerys appreciated the support and nodded meekly. “I’m fine, Daianera.  I just…I’m not used to riding for so long and this much.” Daenerys’ legs feel sore from riding her white horse for so long and she felt her sides feel a bit stiff and painful from the jostling movement.

 

Daianera nodded and smiled warmly. “Don’t worry.  You’ll get used to it.  I have felt and experience the same way you did, when I went off into my first adventure and rode on my horse Arion to travel for the first time.”

 

She frowned as she thought back on those memories. “Granted that the fact that Arion kept trying to buck me off from her when I first rode on her on that trip.”

 

Daenerys giggled when she remembered this story told from her and Daianera gave her a mock glare and pout for laughing at her.

 

Daenerys squeezed her arm with one hand to tell Daianera that she’s fine and that she can stand up and move now and Daianera let go but she kept one arm around her in case she falls down again.

 

Daianera turned and watched as the Dothraki people hurriedly worked hard to set up their tents to make camp on the spacious area they stopped into and set up fires and do other chores.

 

She noticed that her husband Khal Drogo was standing by almost near her and watched her and her sister, and from the looks on his face, he must have heard her talking out loud to Daenerys and he asked Jorah on what was said and he translated to him.  His eyes held interest and curiosity over wanting to hear the story from what she said and Daianera groaned inside her head, not feeling like telling the story of when she rode her horse the first time and how embarrassing the experience was on what happened back then.

 

But Daianera knew that she had no choice but to tell him and the Dothraki people, because she remembered before on their trip that she promised to tell them stories about everything about her and the travels and adventures she went through and experienced.

 

Now she felt like she really wanted to learn the Dothraki language expertly well and good so that she can tell the other stories and tales she didn’t want to tell to the people except only to her husband when some of them are personal and private.  She hoped that the books she has on the Dothraki language will be really useful and that Jorah will be teaching her as well.  Daianera was glad and lucky that she is a quick learner and she hoped to learn everything by then fast and swiftly.

 

She saw that Drogo turned to bark and shout at something to some of his warriors and they went to make a large tent to be used for a large gathering or meeting of many people inside it.

 

Daianera realized that this is where she and Drogo and the Dothraki people will gather into the big tent and she will tell them her stories of her adventures and travels inside it.

 

She was about to turn and help her sister Daenerys set up her tent and settle in when Drogo intervened by yelling at other men of his warriors again and they went to help out to set up Daenerys’ tent beside Khal Drogo’s and Daianera’s tent.  Some of the women came forward and gently guided and lead Daenerys away to care for her and Daianera nodded reassuringly to Daenerys to follow them when she looked back uncertainly and nervous.

 

Daianera turned back to her husband and smiled gratefully for what he’s done and he nodded back to her with a slightly noticeable smile and he took her hand gently and lead her inside with him in their own tent, which is larger than the other tents but a bit slightly smaller than the large tent that was set up by some of the Dothraki people where the whole horde is going to gather in one place for a meeting or something.

 

She was surprised that their tent was the one that was set up for them first and finished and when she went inside, she marveled over the inside of their tent and knew that the people have put a lot of effort and work to set their place nicely and homely for their Khal and Khaleesi.

 

She followed Drogo’s motions and gestures over for her to sit down on a large pallet of furs and blankets on the floor and she figured that this would be their bed.

 

Daianera sat down on the flat comfortable bed of furs and she waited patiently when Drogo went to one side and grabbed a bundle of cloths, which turned out to be some of her new dresses and clothing and he handed them over to her.  So, that she can dress up to new clothes and get ready for the gathering in the large tent that was being set up soon for her storytelling to the Dothraki people.

 

She was happy and relieved to see that her things and new stuff and gifts are already in the tent, because she felt a bit empty and vulnerable without her weapons or other useful items she needed to put into her person and have them near.

 

After she finished dressing up in new clothes, which her clothes are all white and of Dothraki style like how the women wear with above knee-length skirts, tight leather tank shirt top up to midriff and lower leg flat leather boots; she reached for her weapons—which are her most favorite, the sharp and lethal almost long daggers—and put and strap them on herself where they can’t be seen from anybody or anyone, and she took one of the books of the Dothraki language with her so that she’ll be able to learn more and understand and practice on it.

 

Daianera knew that Drogo have noticed and seen her put on her daggers though he didn’t say a word but when she turned to look at him, she sees in his eyes that he looked curious and interested on why a woman like her would have weapons on her and have them hidden from sight.

 

She knew that once Drogo knows about it and why, she doesn’t know on how he will react upon finding out that Daianera is more of a fighter and warrior like him as an equal, including to his Dothraki warriors.  She hoped mentally that when he does know, he’ll be impressed with her, and not feel insulted or disappointed at her for being able to take care of herself and know how to fight against others.

 

After all, Daianera is _not_ the kind of woman like she believed and knew that in almost the whole female population in this fantasy world to be meek and docile like lambs and sheep, and that they can only do meager house chores or any small things like that of the like.

 

Daianera rather wanted to be a fighting warrior, as it will give her value and pride to be the greatest woman ever existed who is born wild and free in this fantasy world.  She did it in her modern world, so in this fantasy world, she will and do the same.  This is…who she is.

 

She nodded to her husband that she is ready to go, and Drogo nodded back and she took his outstretched hand as he leads her out.  Daianera noticed that the sword she crafted and gifted to her husband was strapped on his back and she was glad to see that he really liked her sword as it was poised readily in a position that he can reach back for his new weapon to strike if an enemy comes to attack him suddenly.

 

Daianera let him hold her as she followed her husband towards the finished and completely built up very large tent in which there will be a very big gathering inside it, and as she and Khal Drogo went inside, she was right as she can see that almost all the Dothraki people were already gathered inside, sitting down and some were standing guard and some are walking about to share bowls of food and drink around.

 

A big camp fire surrounded with rocks was situated at the middle and with a big fire lit up already to the center of the tent where there is a big hole above to let out the smoke.  Daianera looked around while being gently led by her husband Drogo as he pulled them to where there are flat cushions of fur and blankets and two comfortable cushy chairs to sit on, indicating that the place they’re on is where the Khal and Khaleesi will be sitting and facing to their people.

 

Drogo motioned his wife to sit down on the cushioned chair on the right and he sat down on the bigger cushy furred chair beside her.

 

Food and drink were brought from the people to their Khal and Khaleesi and Daianera smiled, giving her thanks and gratitude to them as she took her bowl of stew while her husband Drogo gets his share.

 

Daianera was happy to see that Daenerys is there, joining the large gathering in the tent and she was sitting and situated beside and near her and Drogo.  And she was gladder to see that Viserys was nowhere to be seen inside the tent and figured that he must be outside and was not allowed into the meeting and forbidden to enter in.

 

She saw that Jorah is also there, near beside them and Daenerys as he was seated ready to speak as translator for Daianera when she starts to tell and share her stories and tales to her husband and her people.

 

Daianera and all the people ate first and took their share of food and drink until they’re full.  And once they’re finished, Drogo shouted for all of them to be silent and he turned to Daianera as if ready for her to tell stories now with the people silent and gathered to listen to her.

 

Most of the people looked interested and curious on what stories and tales Daianera will share and tell, but there are a few of them who looked skeptical on what kind of stories she’s going to tell, thinking that they might be fake or false tales or such things.

 

Daenerys looked excited and eager, even though she’s been hearing Daianera’s stories so many times in the past from the years growing up together, but she’s always happy to hear and listen to them as Daianera have a way of telling her stories to brighten and liven up their minds and imagination when she tells them.

 

Daianera didn’t know where and what to start with but Drogo seemed to read her mind and helped her as he spoke something in Dothraki language which she can still barely understand and Jorah was there to save the day by translating for her.

 

Although Jorah looked a bit flustered and blushed when he understood what Drogo said. “The Khal…” he clears his throat and hurriedly said it as if trying to get it over with. “He wants to know on how you seem to know the pleasures of sex between lovers, even though you admitted that you were pure and a virgin until your wedding night.”

 

Daenerys blinked confused as if surprised at this while Daianera seemed to freeze in stunned shock and embarrassment over Khal Drogo wanting to know such a thing and in front of his people publicly like that.

 

Daenerys looked at Daianera questioningly. “Daianera? What is he talking about? I thought that you said that you’ve already lain with a man before.”

 

Daianera instantly rounded to look at her as if she’s grown two heads. “Excuse me?! I never said that! I said that I _know_ the pleasures and sex and all that, but I have **never** lied in a bed with a man since then!”

 

“Wait…but that means…” Daenerys gasped and looked at Daianera stunned shocked and exclaimed aloud. “You were a **virgin**!?”

 

Daianera scowled at her and muttered. “Shout it out any louder, why don’t you?”

 

Daenerys blushed brightly upon realizing it and ducked her head down. “Sorry.” She murmured softly.

 

Daianera shook her head and knew this was inevitable and when she was ready to speak on how she knew about sex when one of the Dothraki warriors suddenly commented something aloud and from the sound of his jeering scathing tone, it made Khal Drogo suddenly glare at him angrily and scowl furiously over what he said.

 

Daianera instantly knew and got the gist on what he said by the way the expression on his face looked and the tone on his voice sounded, and she was right when Jorah translated for her as he glared at the man who spoke offending.

 

“Khaleesi, he said that in your travels you said you went through, you’ve must have been quite a _whore_ then to know the pleasures of sex, before you bonded with Khal Drogo.  He said that you can’t have been a pure virgin then if you knew about sex, when you said it to the Khal on your wedding night.” Jorah said.

 

Daianera frowned and turned to glare at the man dangerously at that.  Though she can deal with the fact and get used to that people who will insult or jab at her with negative words, like calling her ‘wild’ and ‘savage’ or something like that.  But being called a _liar_ is not something she’s never going to take in.

 

She asked calmly to Drogo, indicating to Jorah by movement to translate for her. “What is this man’s name who insulted me?”

 

Jorah translated and Drogo looked at Daianera curiously and he responded with Jorah answering for her.

 

“His name is Mago, Khaleesi.  He is one of his Ko, but a man he does not trust to be one of his Blood Riders, the Dothrakhqoyi because of his attitude.” Jorah said.

 

Daianera nodded and she swiftly stood to her feet, making all of them look at her confused over what she’s doing and she said. “Jorah…I want you to translate _everything_ I say and say it all out clearly and _loudly_ for _everyone_ here to hear, understand?”

 

Jorah was confused but he nodded his assent that he will do it and then Daianera slowly walked towards Mago with purpose as Mago looked at curious and confused on why she’s approaching towards him.

 

“The reason why I know the pleasures of sex and all the wonders between lovers…” she said, acting all coy and sexy as she slowly approached Mago with the pretending intent that she likes him. “It is because that from every travel I went to, I have met every man who wanted me for my beauty and that because I am a woman alone who travels alone in the world…”

 

She knelt slightly towards Mago and made a seductive gesture to beckon him closer to her and Mago became instantly aroused, despite that she is taken, and followed her bidding; making Khal Drogo instantly jealous and angry as he witnessed this and Jorah became nervous as he translated everything Daianera said.

 

“And when I knew what they wanted from me…I had to learn every skill and tactic and everything I knew of pleasures…and then used it to my advantage and make them think that I play into their own hands…” she said coyly in an innocent seductive tone.

 

“Until the very last…and right moment…” Daianera suddenly and swiftly whipped out one of her sharp lethal daggers hidden in her person and poised it right against Mago’s throat, stunning him shock still like a statue and his eyes widened, surprised at the unexpected attack—and also stunned shocking all the people gathered watching this.

 

Daianera growled with a fierce glint in her eyes. “I _kill_ them before they even try to get near me or touch…one single hair or part of my skin of me.”

 

She continued with a deadly dangerous tone in her voice. “And if _that_ wasn’t enough…instead of killing them, I strike at their most _vulnerable_ part—that made them think twice instantly that they shouldn’t have underestimated me.  For this I know because…I _vowed_ to myself that I would **never** lie with a man until I bind myself to him in marriage.”

 

“Do you want to know what it is that made them _fear_ me from touching me as I am **unwilling**? Or those who _dare_ try to force themselves at me?” she asks innocently to Mago.

 

Mago didn’t answer as he was instantly afraid to know what it was, and Daianera knew it and did it anyway as she swiftly drew out another one of her daggers out and moved in a fast blur to point and stick the tip right at his _member_ —making all of the people gasp out loud and stare in stunned shock at this and Mago paled even more as his wide eyes glanced down at the dagger position against his member and he shivered with pure fear, afraid to move a muscle for the blade to pierce man’s precious part of their body.

 

She leaned closer and said in a soft whisper but loud enough for Jorah to hear and translate it out loud for all the people to hear. “I cut off their _manhood_ so that they would **never** …force themselves on an unwilling woman…ever again.”

 

Daianera gave Mago a very _evil_ smile on her face. “Do you clearly understand now?”

 

There was a stunned silence until Mago finally gulped nervously, his face paled white and filled with undulated terror as he responded in a slow stutter in Dothraki language. “ _Y-Yes.  Well u-understood…Khaleesi_.”

 

She didn’t need Jorah’s translation to understand his response as she knew that she just made a point and smirked calmly and withdrew her daggers away, but the man Mago didn’t relax until she went back to Khal Drogo’s side.

 

There was still silence as Daianera sat back beside her husband Drogo and then Daenerys leaned closer to her. “Was that really necessary?” she whispered with wide eyes mixed with awed wonder and slight fear and shock at her.

 

Daianera gave her a pointed blank look and said in a deadpan tone. “I was proving a point.”

 

“Yes, but…” Daenerys glanced towards the stunned silent and shocked Dothraki people and looked at her. “I think you just put the fear of God in them.”

 

Daianera just shrugged and reached out to take and eat an apple from a fruit bowl.

 

There was still silence for a moment and Daenerys and Jorah were nervous on what their reactions would be towards Daianera’s actions until Khal Drogo suddenly barked out laughing and pulled his wife from her seat and moved to let her lie and sit on his lap.  He shouted something that sounded joyously boastful and Jorah relaxed as he translated while the people seemed to share their Khal’s cheerfulness and enjoyment.

 

“The Khal is pleased that his Khaleesi has fought and killed and castrated many men to keep her virginity pure until you and he were wedded and bonded.  He is happy to be the _only_ man who was not struck by the end of your blade when the both of you lied together in bed, Khaleesi.” Jorah said, even though he was still a bit frightened of Daianera over what she can do when a man tries to come at her.

 

Daenerys sighed and relaxed with relief and Daianera grinned widely, smiling up at her husband Drogo and happy to see that he is impressed at her for what she did.

 

She didn’t complain as she relaxed back against her Khal, sitting on his lap and then he gruffly said something aloud and Jorah responded quickly. “The Khal requests that you start telling stories and tales about your scars, Khaleesi.  He and his people are very interested to listen and hear of them!”

 

Daianera nodded and asked calmly. “Which one do you want to hear first?”

 

Jorah translated and told of what she asked and Drogo replied while moving one free hand to stroke the long almost white scar on her right lower leg that was faintly visible.

 

“Tell the story of the scar on your leg, Khaleesi.” Jorah said.

 

Daianera nodded and she took a deep breath, ready to tell her stories.

 

When her modern life person merged with her fantasy one, the scars she obtained from her modern life became converted and changed into fantasy lives’ ones, that made her think it was magic or by God’s hand that played into her fate and changed it to make her fit in more in the fantasy medieval world.

 

She was glad of that because when she remembered and seen the memories of her fantasy life, it made feel more prideful and thrilling to experience such things in this extraordinary world she dreamed and woke up into.

 

The scar on her lower leg in modern life, she got it from climbing a simple modern fake-mountain climbing course inside a facility and she got it when she got her leg cut and scratched by a sharp edge of the climbing stones that she missed in climbing up, but she didn’t stop or fall down with the help of a harness to treat her wound and kept climbing up determinedly to reach the top.  When she reached the top, she stood up there proud and ignored her still bleeding wound as she took a well-deserved drink of a half-liter water bottle she carried with her in her climbing course, making her feel refreshed and like she’s been reborn from the climb.

 

She started telling her story in her changed version of her fantasy life about her leg scar.

 

“I got this scar when I climbed the highest rock known as Crone’s Tooth which it is at Witch’s Mountain to reach the Fire Falls.” Daianera said.

 

“In my travel to return back home, I took a path of a long road that was too long and I ran out of water during the trip and became very thirsty.  On the way, I met up with another traveler on the road and asked for a drink of water to spare and share with, but alas the traveler doesn’t have any, though he directed me to a place where I can get water.  However, the place where there is water is at the top of the legendary peak of Witch’s Mountain, and that was—the Fire Falls.  The traveler told me that the only way to get there was to climb the high rock known as Crone’s Tooth to reach and drink the water from the Fire Falls.  And once that person managed to reach and climb to the top…the water from the Fire Falls will give you the feeling of being reborn with renewal and power when you drink it.”

 

Drogo and all the people listened to me with awe and wonder at the story, including Mago who snapped out of his terrified fear of me and listened to me as well.

 

“The traveler warned me that many have tried to climb Crone’s Tooth and they all fell to their deaths as they failed to reach the top.  He told me that only the bravest of people can climb it and he said that in the ancient times of past, our great kings that were told in legends and myth; they have climbed the Crone’s Tooth and drank the water from the Fire Falls.  And they were the only ones known to be the bravest to climb.  And no other men or people after them from generation to generation have succeeded after them.  But…I didn’t care at all when the traveler told me this.  I went off right to where Witch’s Mountain is and go right to the high rock known as Crone’s Tooth and that was where the Fire Falls flow and fall right beside it.”

 

The people in front seemed to lean closer as if trying to hear me clearly as I told this thrilling story.

 

“I looked up…and up…and up! And I saw that the rock known as Crone’s Tooth was so high, you can almost touch the very sky with your very hand.  And the Fire Falls…the water of the falls was flowing from so high at the peak and cliff top of Witch’s Mountain, that they were known to be called that name because at the end halfway from the top to the bottom below, the water fades away like how fire burns out into smoke when it was blown away hard by the harsh winds.  The traveler was not jesting when he said that to reach and drink water from the Fire Falls; you have to climb Crone’s Tooth to get it.  So…I went and climbed Crone’s Tooth.  And I kept climbing up and up the high rock…until I try to reach the very top.  That was when suddenly…I missed a step and cut my leg and scratched it against a sharp edge of the rock wall as I climbed!”

 

One of the people gasped and some of them went wide eyed at this.

 

“I held on to the wall with all my strength as the long cut on my leg bled heavily and very sharp pain coursed through me from my wound…but I did not fall nor did I let go and climb down to heal my leg wound.  I keep on climbing because in my heart I was really determined to get water as I did not want to die from thirst or from falling to my death to return back to my home to my sister Daenerys.  So, I bravely kept on climbing the high rock…until I finally I made it.  I reached the top and I drank my fill of water from the Fire Falls.”

 

She smiled to their awed wonder-filled faces as she said. “After drinking the refreshing and rejuvenating water from the Fire Falls, I treated the wound on my leg as it didn’t hurt that bad and I went and climbed down the Crone Tooth’s rock and rode on home, full and filled of my reward of the refreshing fiery warm water.”

 

When Daianera finished telling this story, the people started murmuring and chattering their enjoyment of her story and they all looked eager for more.  Drogo smiled widely and then he moved the same hand that touched over her leg scar, into the new one, pushing aside the cloth of her sleeve to reveal the jagged claw-like scars on her left shoulder that looked to be she was heavily mauled by a large beastly feline.

 

Drogo spoke and Jorah translated. “Tell your next story of the scar on your shoulder, Khaleesi.”

 

The jagged scar on her left shoulder is when Daianera got it in her modern life from a horrifying car accident.  She was riding with her mother who was the driver in her modern world, until the car got suddenly blindsided and crashed by another car and it flipped over in circles until it stopped into a crumpled jagged heap.  The scar on her shoulder is where she got that terrifying wound when debris of the car she’s in split apart like sharp jagged thorns and two of the sharp-edged blades scratched and cut her shoulder as if it is like a large lion came at you and mauled you with his big wicked claws.

 

Daianera was rushed to the hospital by her safely alive and still intact and non-existent wound of her mother and Daianera was instantly saved in time before she succumbs to death by blood loss from her horrible wound.

 

In the memory of her fantasy life of her scar, Daianera told the story of its changed version.

 

“This scar on my shoulder…I got it from battling the largest lion I have ever seen and I nearly lost my life when I fought against it.  It happened when I was coming home from another travel I went through and the great beast came jumping out into my path and prowled at me, ready to strike me as I am its targeted prey.  I was surprised by its presence that I had no chance to dodge away when it suddenly leaped at me and mauled me on the shoulder with one of its big claws, giving me that wound and scar!”

 

They gasped at this.

 

“I fell from my horse Arion when it lunged at me.  And I quickly reacted and grab for my sword but the big lion batted it away as if it was only a toy to him and I instantly maneuvered to move and run away from it before it scratched or mauled at me again, hurting me further.  I knew that, even with its large being, I had no chance against it…but I fought every step of the way to keep myself alive, even with my wound bleeding as it is from the beast and grab at anything I can reach to use as a weapon.  I managed to finally beat it…by breaking off a thick branch of a tree and wielded it like a spear and it leaped and jumped towards me with its claws out—I plunged the spear-like branch’s sharp tip into its heart and the big beast feel down dead before me!”

 

The people let out their breaths when some of them held it at the almost end of my story, their hearts almost stopping when they were listening to me.

 

“There I was…I stood there, with my shoulder wound still bleeding heavily and I feel myself growing weaker and faint from the blood loss, but I kept on standing before the dead lion on my feet, standing over it proud of my victory defeating the beast.  Then…when I felt my wound feeling too grievous to be treated, I called for my horse Arion and she hurriedly and faithfully took me home to be treated and healed before death took my life.”

 

Daenerys shivered and almost paled more white upon remembering that particular memory and terrifying moment. “Oh, Gods…I nearly vomited and fainted from such a sight when you came home on Arion’s back—with _that_ very horrible wound, sister!” she cried.

 

Daianera chuckled and pulled her sleeve cloth back up to cover the scar on her left shoulder. “Stop thinking about it, Daenerys.  I’m still alive and I’m sitting right here very well and good.”

 

“True…but I can’t _stand_ it whenever you come home and return with those terrible wounds and you tell stories about how you got them nonchalantly, and _without_ any emotion of panic or fright about it!” she protested and looked at Daianera incredulously as if she’s a bit insane or crazy. “Honestly, you could’ve _died_!”

 

“But I _didn’t_.” Daianera pointed that out calmly.  Then she brandished and showed off one of her lethal sharp daggers out with one hand for them to see. “And in the end, I obtained my reward by crafting these daggers from the claws of that monstrous great beast of a lion that I killed—with only just a simple spear of a branch of a tree!”

 

Drogo reached out and grabbed her hand gently by the wrist to inspect the dagger she held in her hand when she said that it came from the large cat’s claws as Jorah translated.  He reached out his other free hand to trace and feel along the edge of the dagger’s sharp blade.  Then his eyes turned to look up towards her scarred shoulder, covered by her dress and he looked right at Daianera with deep admiration and darkening lust and arousal in his eyes.

 

Daianera shivered, thinking that tonight, she will be in for a very _long_ night with Drogo by the way he’s looking at her like that.  She found out and realized that after telling these two stories of her two scars and the story she told on how she knew sex and threatened Mago…it pleased Drogo so much, that it deepened his arousal to the point that it looked like he’s on the verge on having sex with her publicly right inside the large tent with all the Dothraki people and her sister Daenerys witnessing there and then.

 

She seemed to be right on this because Drogo spoke something as one of his hands moved towards another scar somewhere he knows and remembers on her body and Jorah translated.

 

“He says that you tell another story again, Khaleesi.” He said.

 

“Okay, but…” she looked around quickly to find an excuse to forestall the storytelling for another day, and she found it.

 

Daianera looked up and noticed the night sky through the open hole of the big tent. “But it’s late!” she said, turning to face her Dothraki people. “It is time to rest and sleep.”

 

Jorah translated for her and all around, cries and shouts of protests were heard among them, wanting to hear more of Daianera’s stories and tales of her thrilling and extraordinary adventures.

 

Some of the Dothraki children that joined in the gathering even went forward to her and begged her with cute pleading for Daianera to keep telling more stories.

 

Daianera laughed good-naturedly and waved them off gently and ruffled some of the kid’s heads affectionately.  “Now, now…it is late, and I am very tired.  But I promise that I will tell more stories for another day when we have the spare time to gather around here like this again!”

 

The children wanted to protest some more but they relented when Drogo gruffly spoke to them and they backed away and went back to their parents.  Daianera looked up at her husband gratefully and he nudged her to rise up from his lap so that all of them would leave and go back to their own tents.

 

It was fortunate for Daianera that she does feel tired and she felt like going to sleep instantly when she and Drogo goes back to their own tent.  And she leaned against Drogo for support with his strength and he let her as he gently guided her out and walked them towards their big tent.  All the Dothraki people dispersed and went to each of their tents to rest up for the night for another new day tomorrow.

 

Daenerys and Jorah followed beside them and Daenerys leaned closer and smiled speaking softly. “Great stories, sister.  Even though I already heard of them.”

 

Daianera smiled towards her and said. “That’s because I remember telling them stories over and over again to you for the past years when you always begged for me to repeat telling them.”

 

“Well, I can’t help it!” Daenerys protested and Daianera chuckled at her. “Even though I don’t like remembering the memories of horrible events of them, it always thrilled and excited me to hear about them and listen to them! Your stories and tales of your travels and adventures were always so grand.”

 

Daianera nodded. “Indeed they are.  And I’m glad that the Dothraki people are interested to hear more.”

 

“That’s because you are one of a kind and unique person, Khaleesi.” Jorah said, making Daianera look at him. “The Khal and his Khalasar has never met someone like you and they are proud and glad to have you as their Khaleesi.  Mostly and deeply for the Khal here.”

 

Daianera looked at her husband and he nodded in agreement with what Jorah said and she smiled, making Drogo smirk at her happiness.

 

They were near to their tents, when a snide voice rang out loud, breaking and ruining the light and happy mood.

 

“What is the meaning of this!? How dare you not include me on a meeting that I was forbidden to enter in!” Viserys exclaimed madly when he went out of his tent and noticed them coming out of the large tent.  He marched towards them like an indignant child and Daianera frowned fiercely, turning to look at him annoyed.

 

Drogo looked annoyed and angry as well and Daenerys looked suddenly frightful and nervous and moved near Jorah as if seeking protection from Viserys.

 

Viserys went right at Daenerys and ranted at her instead of coming up to Daianera. “Why wasn’t I told of this gathering, hm? What was so important that I wasn’t included in it and the savages in there had to push me out of it!?” he snapped at her, making her flinch and whimper a bit.

 

“Viserys…” Daianera growled dangerously, her eyes blazing when she sees Viserys decided to take out his anger on Daenerys stupidly in her line of sight. “Back…off.”

 

Viserys turned to glare at her and spat at her. “You shut up, you bastard whore!”

 

He didn’t notice that Drogo seemed to understand what he just said to Daianera and he looked very furious, his muscles tensed tight and eyes glinting with murder.  Jorah frowned fiercely and moved Daenerys behind him to shield and protect her from Viserys.

 

“I’m the king here, and no one gives me commands and orders around here!” he ranted.

 

Then, Viserys made the mistake when he reached out to grab Daenerys by the arm in a vice tight grip from behind Jorah and Daenerys gasped softly aloud.

 

Then suddenly in a fast blur and blink of an eye, Viserys paled and froze still and his eyes widened in terror when Daianera was instantly right in front of him with one of her sharp lethal daggers against his throat once again like before.

 

“I told you once…” She growled slowly as she moved to back him off from Daenerys by pushing her dagger against his throat to make him let go of Daenerys’ arm and then step and back away. “I told you twice…and I’m telling you and _warning_ you this _third_ time… _back—OFF_!”

 

Viserys instantly backed away to get away from the dagger pressing against his throat and he almost tripped and fell backwards on his feet when he moved to get away.

 

Daianera glared at him calmly with a dangerous deadly look in her eyes as she snapped at him with her dagger still pointed at Viserys. “You’re lucky for once that I’m _sparing_ you tonight because I’m feeling tired right now…but I’m warning you…this is your third time that I’ve _threatened_ you to back off from Daenerys—don’t… _tempt_ me to make your fourth time…to be your very _last_ to breathe on in this life, Viserys.”

 

With that deadly promise and threat sent out, Viserys instantly did a turnabout face and ran like hellhounds are chasing his feet and went back into his tent.  Daianera kept glaring as he left in a hurry with Daenerys relaxing with relief and Drogo and Jorah standing there stunned as the two men saw this.

 

There was tense silence for a moment until Jorah broke it by clearing his throat aloud and tried to make it sound like a cough. “I’m…surprised that you didn’t kill him right there in the spot, Khaleesi.” He said.

 

Daianera closed her eyes as she took one deep breath to calm herself and she tucked away her dagger and almost snarled aloud when she turned to look at him and Drogo. “Don’t remind me…that little snake has already tempted me enough and _dared_ to pull on my last restraining thread for me to kill him right there and then.  But I couldn’t because of some _other_ reasons…” she said and glancing towards Daenerys as if to point out that she’s one of those reasons.

 

Then Daianera went to comfort Daenerys when she started shaking slightly from the sudden fright and reassure and sooth her, while Drogo scowled fiercely, glaring over towards Viserys’ tent and spoke something to Jorah in a low voice tone.

 

After Daianera comforted Daenerys and both sisters smiled at each other, they turned when Drogo spoke something to them and Jorah translated. “Khaleesi, your Khal will appoint guards and women to look after your sister for the night.  He says that she will be looked after carefully and safely from Viserys and you do not have to worry for her, for she will be guarded well.”

 

Daianera nodded and said in Dothraki language to her husband Drogo. “ _Thank you…my Khal_.”

 

Drogo puffed up proudly as if happy with the praise and Daianera smiled and came forward to be beside him and Khal Drogo seemed to smirk more widely and guided her back and inside their tent.

 

Daianera glanced back and saw Daenerys being gently led and guided by Jorah back to her tent and she was happy to see that she’ll be looked after.

 

Once Daianera and Drogo went inside their big tent, Daianera gasped and almost squeaked aloud when Drogo grabbed her and swiftly turned her fast by the arm to face him and she froze stunned when Drogo’s hands held her head to get closer to him and he kissed her fully on the lips, devouring her.

 

LINE BREAK – WARNING! EXPLICIT SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Daianera was shocked as she had her first kiss—for the first time in her life.  She responded back eagerly and kissed back, mouths fusing and kissing together, tongues dancing and twisting inside between them.

 

She vaguely noticed that Drogo undressed her and then he undressed himself, stripping off their clothes in a flurry hurried blur until both of them are bare skin naked.

 

She grew suddenly weak in the knees and trembled, holding onto Drogo for support and he took note of it and suddenly carried her bridal-style in his arms and went towards their flat cushioned bed of furs.

 

He laid her down and kept kissing her fully on the lips, intent of devouring her whole and she shivered and trembled under the onslaught, helpless and letting him do as he wished on her.

 

Then Drogo stopped kissing and then started tracing and marking kisses and licks from down her nude body, from neck…then down and down below, making Daianera gasp and shiver with pleasure and give out cries and moans under his ministrations.

 

Then she gasped out loud and almost screamed when he started licking and sucking on her clit.  His tongue and mouth tenderly loving on her pussy and she squirmed and writhed under him, as if trying to break free from his attentions or needy for more.

 

Then his fingers joined in with his licking and sucking and two fingers gently plunged inside her, scissoring and thrusting, and made Daianera whimper and moan until one finger touched her pleasure spot that made her arch up in bed and sound out a soft cry.

 

Once Drogo deemed her fully ready and wet, he instantly flipped her over on her hands and knees, spat some spit and saliva on his hand to stroke his hard member and then plunged it fast and hard and deep inside her pussy.

 

Daianera cried out in slight pain but overwhelming pleasure and she moaned and cried out more in pleasure when Drogo started thrusting in and out of her, hard and fast like an animal.

 

Sounds of cries and moans from Daianera as she pushed back her hips enthusiastically for Drogo to push and drill in deeper and sounds of animalistic grunts and groans from Drogo as he pushed and thrusts and drilled in and out hard, fast and deep in her.

 

Daianera cried out when she climaxed in her first orgasm and her inside muscles clenched around Drogo’s large cock and he grunted and spilled his seed inside her as he climaxed too.

 

Both of them panted but their lovemaking and sex was not over as Drogo turned her around and face each other, and Daianera gasped when his hard member entered her inside again and she moaned and whimpered and he grunted above her as he thrusts in and out fast and hard.

 

Daianera opened her eyes and looked right at Drogo and they both gazed at each other while moving closer together and fucking each other, until Drogo’s dick hit her pleasure spot and she arched up again, wrapping her arms and legs around him, clutching him like a lifeline and Drogo thrusts in deeper when she wrapped herself on his hard-muscled body.

 

Drogo grunted and then he started thrusting faster and harder until Daianera screamed when another orgasm hit and he joined her, jetting more seed inside her womb.

 

Drogo wasn’t finished as his large member was still hard and then he moved and turned her to her side and entered Daianera from behind her.

 

She gasped when she felt him enter inside her again and then she writhed and trembled and moaned when he thrusts in and out of her fast and hard again vigorously like an animal in heat and she heard him grunt and groan and felt his face pressing against her neck and shoulder, growling and nipping at the juncture where her neck pulse is, making her shiver more.

 

She felt her climax closing in again but this time her orgasm was so powerful, it broke out in waves inside her, making her cry out and arch against Drogo and he stiffened and groaned and there were soft grunts as his member spurts and jets one last spilling amounts of seed inside her, filling up her womb to the point that Daianera believed she’ll become pregnant from it.

 

Daianera moaned softly when she felt some bits of seed and her own cum leak out from around Drogo’s cock still inside her and wet between her legs as both Daianera and Drogo fall down from their sex high and into the soft cushion of their bed.

 

LINE BREAK – END SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Daianera and Drogo slumped lying down on their bed, panting tiredly from the aftermath of making love and having vigorous sex.

 

_Wow…I could get used to this._

 

Daianera thought to herself with a smile on her face.  She didn’t complain or protest when she felt Drogo’s hands grab hold of her waist and turned her so that she’ll be facing him.  She cuddled and curled closer against his muscled bare chest and she thought that she heard herself purring like a contented relaxed cat as she lied her head on his chest to where his beating heart is.  Though she faintly feels him rumble with content satisfaction and then he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight against his body.

 

Daianera smiled happily when she realized that this night tonight, this was her first time to have her first kiss with Drogo.  She didn’t mind that she had her first sex before her first kiss.  The real main point of having a relationship between two lovers that are bounded together in love, life and marriage is that it is sex instead of kissing and exchanging words of love.

 

Daianera believed in that concept throughout her whole life in both worlds then, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

She closed her eyes and sleeps peacefully, her mind wondering and dreaming of whatever she’s going to be facing or experiencing on the new day tomorrow.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended! Hope you like it!

To those who are wondering…the dragon eggs were not included in the gift-giving.  But they will appear in this story very soon.  Like I said—this is my story and there are many changes in it!

Also…I tried to think of more stories for Daianera to tell…but unfortunately these few stories I wrote for this chapter will have to make do for now.  There will be more on the next chapters of my story soon, so stay tuned!  Please remember—that this is my story and everything written in here is of my ideas and original creativity of my own and mine only.

Those who believed that I got these from others—don’t flame me! I will just douse them out with the water of my Fire Falls and ignore you all and continue on writing this story.

Stay tuned and follow on! There will be more! And lots more with changes in this story!

Next chapter…another new day of traveling and journeying to new places and see wonders of the world…more stories and tales to be shared and told of…more bonding…and trouble ahead and unexpected surprises coming up!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter  
> Be warned. There is language, violence and sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 5

 

_LAST TIME…IN **FIRE HEART** …_

_Daianera believed in that concept throughout her whole life in both worlds then, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything._

_She closed her eyes and sleeps peacefully, her mind wondering and dreaming of whatever she’s going to be facing or experiencing on the new day tomorrow._

 

LINE BREAK

 

As Daianera slept peacefully lying on her husband Khal Drogo, she didn’t notice that Drogo woke up first when the sun rise to signal a new day and he gazed and stared at his sleeping wife quietly.

 

He moved one of his hands to brush and stroke her golden hair that almost shines and lights up like golden fire under the sunlight, then he moved his hand to touch and feel her scars all around her naked body.

 

She stirred a little from his strokes but she didn’t wake up and then she cuddled closer as if seeking his warmth.

 

He moved his head a little to look down at the scar on her shoulder and remembered and thought of the story she told of it when she battled the great lion even when she got mauled by its deadly claws.

 

Drogo knew that when he looked at her daggers which were crafted from Daianera made from the lion’s claws, a strike like that, it should have _killed_ her in an instant.

 

But she didn’t.

 

His wife…his _Khaleesi_ …is strong.

 

As strong as a warrior like him and as an equal, Drogo was happy and glad to have this exotic wild woman as _his_.

 

He remembered that day long ago, when he and his hoard were at their homeland Vaes Dothrak the last time, the Wise women there, the Dosh Khaleen…they foretold that the Khal would find and marry a woman, who is exotic and foreign from the lands of the West across the Black Sea, and has golden hair that shines like the burning golden sun, her skin as white and pale like the moon, and her green eyes like the color of grass of the wild plains and great trees of the forests, and has the spirit of both warrior and savage…and that she lives wild and free like the wild horses around the world that run freely and untamed from mankind.

 

The woman that he will marry and bond with him in life…she has a heart of fire.  A heart that beats like an everlasting fiery blaze that will never stop burning, even doused and washed away by raging waters or blown away by harsh winds.

 

When the Wise Women told him this, he went out with his horde of people, searching for the woman he’s been looking for, but after a very long time of traveling and searching through many places and long miles, he has not found her.  Until the day when Viserys heard of him and his Khalasar passing through and sent the message of an offering of arranged marriage to his half-blood sister in exchange for an army of his warriors.

 

Khal Drogo thought he ought to go and see his offered bride out of curiosity…but when he saw her, he knew that he has found the woman that he’s been looking for and was foretold by the Dosh Khaleen to be his Khaleesi to his people.

 

When he approached forwards, and gazed upon her, he already knew that this is the woman with the heart of fire, even if she gazed back at him with courage and bravery in her bright green eyes.  And in he can see from looking at her that she was born wild and free and she grew up untamed from being raised as a royal like Viserys and Daenerys.

 

He can easily tell that there is no sibling love and relationship between his wife Daianera and Viserys, but he can see the loving sisterly bond between her and Daenerys.

 

He can especially see that Daianera would do anything to protect her sister from Viserys as he is cruel and heartless as she said that he is when last night he tried to grab at Daenerys but Daianera stopped him.  Though he was disappointed that Daianera didn’t kill him in that instant that time, he understood that the reason why Daianera spared his life was because Viserys is still Daenerys’ brother in blood.

 

He never understood that because clearly Daenerys didn’t like her brother Viserys as he hurts her, and she loved her half-sister Daianera more, even though they are not truly blood sisters.  He knew that one day, the cowardly worm Viserys would make one more wrong move…and Daianera wouldn’t hesitate to kill him in the spot when he does.

 

He hoped that it will happen because he loved to see his wife shed blood with that wild spirit in her and the untamed savagery he knew that he saw from her eyes when Daianera whipped out her dagger against Viserys…and Mago.

 

He was very aroused when he witnessed Daianera tricked Mago so easily by playing him seductively to her and then scaring him and sent pure fear into his eyes and body when she brandished the dagger against his throat and then stick another dagger positioned against his cock…it aroused him more deeply when Daianera told the story of her knowing about sex and pleasures, when she used them to her advantage and cunning, and she killed and castrated many men before and long ago when they tried to take away her virginity and purity from her.

 

He felt like taking her possessively with sex then and there back at the gathering of his people in the tent, to show his horde that Daianera is indeed his Khaleesi and his only alone.  But he didn’t because he knew that Daianera was already his from the very first moment she willingly lied with him in their wedding night.

 

When Daianera told her first stories to him and his people, he became more proud of her and then more aroused when she told the stories on how she got the scars from her leg and shoulder.

 

His Khaleesi, his queen is clearly a warrior and fighter in spirit, body and heart in every way that Drogo was glad and content when he was foretold from the Wise Women about her and he married her and bonded her as his.

 

And he wouldn’t trade his woman Daianera for anyone else or anything of it.  Drogo would _kill_ anyone who would dare take Daianera away from him and make others know of his possessiveness towards his wife by cutting off their heads and sticking them in staffs to show off to the world for all those to see and know it.

 

And Khal Drogo would make sure that the whole world would burn and tremble under his very feet if anyone _dared_ to fight against him for Daianera.

 

He knew…that Daianera is the very one and _only_ woman for him.  And the only one that he will take and have sex with in bed, _facing_ him with eyes gazing upon each other to look upon their very soul.  She will be the only woman in his life that he will take and lie in bed with, in every pleasurable position of sex he knows and will discover, besides the traditional Dothraki way of sex which is mounting and mating like a horse.  And also…she will be the first and last and only woman he’s ever with…to kiss, caress, touch…and other known pleasures…and the _only_ woman he’s ever going to _love_ in his life.

 

His thoughts were broken when one of his trusted Blood Riders called for him from outside and entered inside the tent without asking permission.

 

The warrior who came in realized his mistake instantly when Drogo growled at him like an angry bear and he swiftly pulled the blankets up to cover his naked wife from sight and before the warrior seen her nudity.

 

Daianera’s bare body was for Khal Drogo’s alone and only for him to see and he will never let _anyone_ else see her bare and naked except for him.

 

Drogo stood from his bed, not caring that he’s naked, and he towered over and frowned down at his warrior fiercely, making him quickly stutter to say what he needed to say to his Khal and he said that they are ready to leave soon as the people have packed up everything and are ready to leave on their horses to the road again.

 

Drogo nodded to him with a gruff grunt and then he glared at him pointedly for him to leave now and the warrior did, almost tripping and stumbling in his steps hastily to leave the tent.

 

Khal Drogo turned to look and gaze at his wife Daianera still sleeping peacefully and she hasn’t stirred or was fazed by the intruder.  He wanted to let her continue resting but he regrettably had to wake her up as it is necessary to leave now.

 

Drogo planned that after finding the woman he’s been looking for and took her as his Khaleesi, they will need to return back to Vaes Dothrak, his and his people’s homeland and holy city, and to consult the Wise Women the Dosh Khaleen of their marriage and their future and everything.

 

He wanted to go there as soon as possible before fate or chance play into him and his wife and grants and bless them a child on their journey.

 

He didn’t want to expose his wife or his future child towards the open dangers and threats of the world.  So, he needed to move fast and lead his wife and his Khalasar back to their homeland before Daianera becomes pregnant with his child.

 

He prayed to the Great Stallion and hoped to himself that it won’t happen and come when it does, because he already sees his wife Daianera too precious to lose from such harsh conditions and life-threatening dangers of the world—even though Daianera can clearly take care of herself with the way she brought herself up in her life. 

 

He already and instantly loved her with all his heart and very being that he knew that he would become dead to the world, both living and beyond if he were to lose his Khaleesi.

 

He knelt down and reached out one hand and gently shook Daianera awake.

 

She stirred and her eyes blinked in a flutter before they opened fully and looked up at her husband Drogo gazing down at her.

 

She smiled at him then blushed when she noticed that he is still naked but she didn’t turn or move to look away from him as her eyes roved over his body to appreciate him.

 

Drogo twitched and felt like taking her again, but he knew better and frankly he hated it as he told Daianera gruffly in Dothraki language. “ _Come, my Khaleesi.  The Khalasar is ready and waiting to leave_.”

 

Daianera didn’t understand him but she got the gist of it a little on what he said and nodded, slowly getting up in their bed and remove the blankets from her body and reached for her clothes.

 

He hoped that his wife will soon be able to learn and understand the Dothraki language, as he was very anxious and excited to speak with her and talk to her in his people’s native language in their private moments to themselves.  Drogo hoped that it will be soon because there are so many things he wanted to speak to her about and many things he wanted to hear from his dear Khaleesi in his native tongue.

 

He can tell and that he was glad to know that Daianera felt the same way and she was eager to learn, understand and know everything of the Dothraki language and everything else of his people.

 

Drogo went to dress in his own clothes and strapped the sword his Khaleesi Daianera crafted and gifted to him on his back with pride.  He turned to see Daianera dressing up in her own clothes and then strapping on the daggers into her person and hidden from sight.

 

Drogo was amused as he remembered last night when he undressed her to have sex with her, he was aware and found the places that she hid her daggers onto herself and he was impressed at her ingenuity and cleverness to hide her weapons carefully and secretly that not even from her own sister Daenerys would know that Daianera had weapons on her at all just by looking at her at first glance.

 

Once Daianera finished dressing up and putting on her weapons, she nodded to Drogo and he took her hand and led her out, letting his people pack up their tent and their things as he led his wife to their horses.

 

He saw his great black horse ready with a saddle but he waited for his wife Daianera to mount her horse first as she whistled and called for it again.

 

Like before, her horse Arion instantly responded to her call and came running right to her side, and he wondered whether this wild horse of his Daianera might be a magical horse or something.

 

Daianera chuckled lightly when Arion nickered and nudged her snout against her and she swiftly jumps up and mounts her horse bareback again and waited for Drogo to do the same.

 

He nodded to his wife and then mounts on his horse then he gave a great shout to his horde and led the way with Daianera riding beside him.

 

LINE BREAK

 

As they journey on to whatever new destination or place they’re going to, Daianera started to work on learning the Dothraki language and everything.

 

She took out the books she got as gifts on the native language of the Dothraki people and started reading them over, and she was glad to learn and understand quickly about it, but in order for her to know that she didn’t make any mistakes on learning the language well, or the possibility that the translation and language on the books might be wrong, she called for Jorah to come beside her and help her on it.

 

Jorah quickly came beside her on his horse and then they started chatting to each other with him teaching and helping her learn on the Dothraki language.  Daianera was oblivious and didn’t notice that Drogo was satisfied and happy to see and watch her learning and he gave a meaningful look towards Jorah that he should teach her very well for her to learn the native language perfectly.

 

Jorah understood and he nodded back as he continued helping and teaching Daianera on the subjects and topics that she needed to learn and know.

 

That was when, a while later after a few hours of non-stop horse riding on the road, Daianera instantly felt like something is wrong from her inner sixth sense and she turned back to look for her sister Daenerys.

 

Her inner feelings were right on the matter, because Daianera suddenly noticed her sister Daenerys looking almost very ill in appearance and seemed to be looking sick with nausea.

 

Daianera almost turns around in her sitting on her horse to look at her fully. “Daenerys, are you alright?” she asked instantly worried for her.

 

Daenerys gulped and she looked as if she’s trying to hold back her vomit in her throat as she said weakly. “I’m fine, Daianera…I just—feel a little queasy.”

 

Daianera gazed at her with narrowed eyes, as if studying her symptoms before she realized what it is and she didn’t realize that she muttered out loud on what she believed what her sister’s illness is. “Motion sickness.”

 

Then she turned to Jorah and inquired. “Jorah, would you mind riding back and ask the people for a drinking jar and any kind of milk that they have and bring them to me? Please?”

 

Jorah was confused and then Drogo asked something to him and he responded to him in Dothraki language over what Daianera requested and then Drogo spoke again, giving his assent.

 

Jorah nodded to Daianera. “Of course, Khaleesi.”

 

Then he turned his horse around and rode to ask the people for the items that she needed for.

 

Daianera then turned to the people who packed up her things and told them in Dothraki language and spoke it fluently and perfectly from the language lessons she’s learned and know so far. “ _Can you bring me the soft brown pouch bag that has bottles and vials inside it please_?”

 

Two riders nodded and they reached out their hands into the moving cart pulled by one horse, where her things are packed there and brought the pouch bag with a shoulder strap quickly to her.

 

She took it gratefully and opened her pouch and Drogo and Daenerys watched as she took out a few small bottles and vials that are filled with various herbs or other kinds of something inside them, and one by one she removes the lid or uncorks them for her to check the ingredients in them to make sure that they’re the ones she needed for something for.

 

Daianera nodded and she turned when Jorah returned with the slightly big drinking jar that can be held and carried by one hand and the jar was already filled with milk that she required.

 

“Thank you, Jorah.”

 

“May I ask what are you doing, Khaleesi?” he asked curiously as he watched her started to pour and mix in the specific ingredients she chose from her bottled collection into the jar filled with milk.

 

Daianera said calmly as she puts in the necessary ingredients one by one from each bottle or vial of the pouch into the jar. “Daenerys has motion sickness.  I have a special brew here that can help her with it and it will especially cure her illness.”

 

In both her modern and fantasy lives of two worlds, Daianera learned on medicines by using the plants and herbs and other types from Mother Nature to cure and heal wounds and illnesses and sickness.  She was glad that her healing and medical knowledge was not lost and she knew expertly well that the special medicinal brew she’s making will help and cure Daenerys of her sick condition.

 

After pouring and putting in the ingredients, she closed the lid on the drinking jar tightly and started shaking the jar vigorously for the milk and the ingredients inside to mix thoroughly together.

 

Daianera stopped after a few moments and then removes the lid and breathes deeply inside the jar to check if she did the mixture of the brew right.

 

One sniff and Daianera instantly flinched and gagged out loud with a slight hacking breath upon smelling the awful scent of the brew she made and then she shook her head and handed it over towards her sister.

 

“Drink that.  And make sure you drink every last drop of it, Daenerys.” She said.

 

Daenerys looked skeptical as she took the jar from her and looked at the contents inside warily. “Every…drop?” she asked, looking unsure.

 

“Don’t complain.  Just ignore the smell and the taste.  And you’ll thank me later once you drink it all, sister.  It will help you with your sickness.” Daianera said firmly with her voice sounding like she’s a professional doctor or healer.

 

Daenerys still looked skeptical but when she took her first sip of the brew from the jar, she instantly choked and coughed, looking very disgusted. “Oh Gods! That…was awful! Do I really have to drink _this_?”

 

Daianera frowned at her sternly. “I told you not to complain.  And besides, I stand by my word and said that it will help you.  If you don’t drink it, you’ll be motion sick all the way in the road, and you know very well that we’re not stopping until Khal Drogo says to stop.  So, I suggest you drink it all sister, unless you want to suffer and be miserable in the long road in your condition.”

 

Daenerys didn’t want to but she knew that Daianera was right.  She didn’t want to spend the whole trip riding on and being sick at the same time, so…she bravely takes it in and drinks the whole brew from the drinking jar.

 

It took only three stops between drinking from Daenerys as she was very disgusted from the bad taste and smell of the brew, but she didn’t choke or puke it out as she managed to drink every last drop from the jar.

 

Jorah and Drogo watched this in stunned wonder as Daenerys finished drinking it all and Daianera watched her sister blankly but with firm pride in her eyes.

 

After Daenerys finished drinking, she whimpered a bit and looked like she’s really going to hurl and vomit, but she clamped her lips tightly shut to make sure that the brew she drank goes down and she put a hand over her chest as if trying to make her body do it.

 

She was quiet with a few soft gasps and sound gulps then Daenerys returned the jar back to Daianera so that she can see that she emptied it and drank it all.

 

“ _Please_ don’t tell me that I have to drink that ghastly brew again?” Daenerys asked pleadingly.

 

Daianera glanced inside the empty jar and nodded satisfied and she turned to smile reassuringly to her sister. “No.” Daenerys sighed with relief as Daianera continued on saying. “But even though that brew was ghastly and awful as it was, I said that you’ll be thanking me later once you start to feel better soon.”

 

And she was right, because after a few moments later on the road, Daenerys started to feel better and her nausea and motion sickness disappeared like she never had it.

 

Daenerys blinked in surprise upon feeling it gone and she looked at herself then to her sister in shock and disbelief. “Daianera! My sickness is gone!” she exclaimed in wonder.

 

She smiled over to her with a knowing look on her face and said simply. “I told you.”

 

“What was in that brew you made, Khaleesi? And how do you know how to make it?” Jorah asked, as he is very curious and interested to know, since it was amazing that Daenerys’ motion sickness was instantly gone in a flash thanks to Daianera’s medicine.

 

“The brew I made has ingredients from various herbs and plants that would help to fight against nausea and motion sickness of any kind and counter against it so that the person who has that sickness won’t ever feel ill again while traveling.” Daianera replied, not telling what those specific ingredients were as if it’s a secret to her only.  “I learned how to make it from a kind and generous person who helped me and taught me of the brew and other medicines, when I first had my bout of motion sickness from my previous travels.”

 

Daenerys’ eyes lit up as if she remembered something when Daianera mentioned it. “Oh! I remember this story…about the one you told me that a witch found you sick on the road and took pity on you and gave you medicine to heal your sickness!”

 

Daianera instantly glared at her, making her flinch under her furious gaze as if she said something offending insulting. “She was not a witch!” she snapped at her. “She was a simple medicine and healer woman who was misunderstood! She had to force herself into hiding and isolate herself from the people when they thought that she did witchcraft and had to pretend to be some other hardworking person in order to throw them off her back, like doing knitting or wood-carving.  Honestly, Daenerys…how many times have I told and taught you that you shouldn’t judge a person by their appearance or what they do!?”

 

“I’m sorry, sister.” Daenerys apologized meekly.

 

Daianera softened and sighed, smiling to her sister as she is not really angry with her, just upset at what she said. “It’s fine; just…don’t start to be judgmental like that, alright? Like…someone I know and _hate_ very well.” She muttered lowly the last part and glared over to Viserys as if to punctuate that _he’s_ the one she’s talking about.

 

Daianera glared more and frowned when she saw Viserys complaining over the long trip and ranting on how long will it take to get to the next stop.

 

She shook her head then turned to look at front but she noticed that Daenerys looked miserable and ashamed as if she heard Daianera on what she said, comparing her similarly to Viserys of their prejudice.

 

Daianera didn’t mean it literally as she knew deep down that Daenerys is a good person and decided to cheer her up with a small tale to brighten her day.

 

“Did I ever tell you the story about a simple traveler who fell into the trap of robbers and he was left for dead?” Daianera said nonchalantly as if telling a story was nothing.

 

Daenerys instantly looked interested and listened to her sister Daianera eagerly as she wanted to hear the story she’s going to tell.  Jorah understood to and he talked and translated in Dothraki language to Drogo and others near who are listening as Daianera tells the story.

 

“Well…on the road, I met this very traveler alive and well and he told me his story when he was left for dead…he was saved by the most surprising and unlikely of people who he never thought would come and help him and heal his wounds as he laid there on the ground, fading to die.  There were three people who passed by him on that day when he was left there grievously injured.  The first person who came by was a simple sheep herder with his flock of sheep trailing behind him and when he was coming near, the traveler begged for help from him but the sheep herder was traveling to trade his flock of sheep for their sheep skins for money, and he was in a hurry to get to the next town he’s going to, so the herder ignored him and just passed on by as if the dying traveler was nothing but a rock.”

 

Daenerys gasped at this and couldn’t believe the cruelty and heartlessness on the sheep herder leaving the poor traveler like that and left him to die.  It got even worse when Daianera continued the story on the second person.

 

“The second person who came by, was just a simple wood carver and he was riding on a cart filled of his wooden carvings and goods and was going to sell them on another town nearby.  The traveler lying there on the ground, called for him and pleaded for him to help and also offered what’s left of his money or riches that are on him to give to the carver.  But the wood carver was also in a hurry to sell his goods in the market he’s supposed to go, so he passed by the traveler, ignoring his pleas and cries of help, as if he was nothing but a pest to him.”

 

When Jorah translated Daianera’s story, Khal Drogo and some of his people listening as they rode on were enraged at this at the heartless and unkindness from the two people in her story.  Even though they are a ruthless savage and wild people as others heard of rumors and tales about them to be, they would never commit such a cruel act like that, passing by and ignoring a wounded person who is left dying on the road.

 

“And then…the third person was about to come near towards the dying traveler, but then the traveler lost hope of help or any kindness that will come to his aid and he accepted his fate that he’s going to die lying there.  But…the third person stopped.  And this person was just a simple traveler like him.  The third person was shocked upon seeing him lying there and was more shocked when he noticed that the dying traveler didn’t bother asking him for help but the third person did.  He instantly jumps off his horse and hurriedly went to the dying traveler’s side and helped him, carrying him to his horse and rode to get help for the poor dying man to be healed.  They finally reached town and the third person managed to get help to save the traveler and heal his grievous wounds.  When he was healed, the traveler was so grateful for the kindness from the third person, that he asked the healer who treated him and asked for the third person so that he could thank him.  But the healer told him that the person who saved him has already left and the shocking part was…the reason why the third person left suddenly was because…the third person was not only a traveler…but he was also a wanted man, a _thief_ that was known from some rich circles, and he was hunted down for his crimes, including the sin of him being a murderer as well.”

 

Daenerys gasped stunned shocked at this as if she couldn’t believe that a bad person has done such a kind and good deed to help the traveler.  Daianera continued on, “The traveler was confused and shocked of course upon knowing this, but he wondered over this…if the man who was said to be a thief and a murderer…then why did that person even bother to help him as he lies there on the road, nearly dying? It turns out…months later, the person who saved him…was innocent of any crime that he was accused of.  He was set up by the real criminal who has done the acts and the third person who saved the traveler was set up and he had to run for his life and go into hiding from the people who were chasing him and accusing him of the crimes he did not commit.  But that was until the real criminal was caught and was forced to confess his sins, instantly clearing the name of the person who saved the traveler.  The traveler told me that after the real criminal was caught and was sentenced for his crimes, the person who saved him came back to check on him and see if he’s recovering and healing well.  The traveler had his chance on thanking the person who saved him and offered him a place in his home for his kindness.  And so…from then on, the last I’ve seen the traveler, he was living peacefully well with his new friend and companion living with him, and the man with the traveler was the very man who saved him on the side of the road.”

 

Daenerys was in awe and wonder of the story as Daianera finished it with a smile. “And so…the moral of this story…is that you must never judge a person by its appearance…or from what you believe or hear on what they do.  Just because you think that they are bad people…it doesn’t mean that there is also good in them on the inside, even though it turns out to be in truth that they are actually nothing that bad at all.  There are bad people in the world, of course—but some of them…are simply, as I said… _misunderstood_.”

 

Daenerys was silent as she thought over this when Daianera told her short tale and then her quiet thinking was interrupted when Khal Drogo suddenly yells for the horde to stop.  She looked confused as well as Daianera when they turned to the Khal, wondering why they’re stopping suddenly for a moment.

 

The answer was given when Khal Drogo noticed some of his people looking a bit tired and feel thirsty, that he wasn’t cruel enough to deny them refreshment on their journey, so he stopped his hoard and told his people to refresh themselves with drink and food and when they did, they will keep moving on.

 

The people were grateful and they went to gorge themselves with drinking water, eating some food and refresh themselves so that they’ll feel strengthened and rejuvenated to continue on traveling on the road.  The others who weren’t tired or feeling thirsty and hungry, they decided to drink and eat as well just in case they won’t get thirsty and starving with hunger on the way.

 

Drogo dismounted and he quickly went to Daianera’s side, wanting to catch her in his arms when she dismounts from her horse, and Daianera was surprised but touched at the romantic gesture and she goes off her horse and lets Drogo catch her.

 

Drogo and Daianera gazed at each other’s eyes for a moment before the Khal broke it as he turned his head and called to two to three women over to care for Daianera and Daenerys.

 

Three women went forward and they bowed to Daianera and nodded to Daenerys, looking ready to serve as Daenerys looked at them curiously and Daianera knows and recognizes who the women are but she didn’t show it in her face.

 

The three girls introduced themselves as Daianera’s personal handmaidens and servants chosen by Khal Drogo and their names are Doreah, Irri and Jiqqui.  Doreah and Irri went forward towards Daianera’s side to guide and lead her to sit down while they wait on her hand and feet and Jiqqui went to serve on Daenerys.

 

Daenerys looked a bit torn between elation and nervousness on being served by a Dothraki servant, but she didn’t complain when she followed Jiqqui as she leads her somewhere to a nearby stream so that she can be washed and cleaned off dirt with water.

 

Daianera watched her sister leave with Jiqqui and she didn’t say anything or complain or protest when she sat down on a stray flat rock by the side of the road and let Doreah and Irri tend to her, massaging her feet and her hands from the stiffness she might have from riding her horse Arion too long.

 

Daianera actually didn’t feel stiff or sore from her long-term riding as she got used to it from her previous travels before, but she didn’t admit this out loud because she didn’t want to offend the two girls waiting on her as they seem very eager to serve their Khaleesi.

 

Daianera stayed silent for a moment and took the offered bowl of water from Doreah and drinks it whole before she turns when she noticed Khal Drogo approach her with a man beside him.

 

Doreah and Irri instantly stood and went to stand by Daianera’s side as they bowed to their Khal and Drogo nodded before he looked down to his wife and spoke in Dothraki language. “ _My Khaleesi, this is Rakharo, one of my trusted Blood Riders.  I entrust him to protect you with his life in my absence_.”

 

Rakharo bowed to her. “ _Khaleesi, I am honored to serve you and protect you_.”

 

Daianera knew that she didn’t need a bodyguard but she knew very well that one day the dangers will get to her off-guard so she nodded her acceptance to him and said softly. “ _I am grateful for your loyalty and protection, Rakharo.  But be warned…if you **betray** me or your Khal, I won’t hesitate to **kill** you if you try something against me_.”

 

Drogo was impressed and proud of his wife when she said this fluently perfect in Dothraki language as Rakharo nodded solemnly, taking her words to heart. “ _Understood, Khaleesi.  I will **never** dishonor you, and if I did—you are obliged to kill me or do as you wish to dispose of me, Khaleesi_.”

 

Daianera smiled and nodded dimly and she watched Drogo leave with his warriors to scout on ahead a little to see if there are any hidden dangers or threat up ahead or not when they’re going to continue on and she waited sitting down until the horde is ready to leave and continue journeying on by Khal Drogo’s word.

 

But after a few moments, Daianera spotted something and she instantly stood from her seat, startling her two servants when they went back to tending to her hand and feet.  Rakharo noticed this as well and he tensed still as if ready for her command to fight, while Doreah inquired softly, “ _Khaleesi? What is wrong_?”

 

What Daianera saw was that she saw Viserys heading towards where Daenerys went and she instantly knew that he meant trouble by the frustrated and angry look on his face.

 

Daianera instantly knew that seeing Viserys in that attitude it quickly meant danger to her sister Daenerys and she swiftly ran, ignoring the cries and shouts from her two handmaidens and she didn’t notice that Rakharo hastily follows behind her.

 

Daianera’s instincts was exactly right on the mark, because halfway as she tries to shove past and gets through the thick marsh of tall grass, she heard Daenerys’ pained cries and Jiqqui yelling and screaming something and Viserys shouting angrily and Daianera went into a fast dead run to get to them.

 

When she burst out of the marsh, her vision went red when she saw Daenerys lying on the ground crying with arms up to protect her face, and Viserys was straddling over her on his knees with a fist raised to hit her. 

 

“Now you’ve woken the dragon!” he shouts down at her.

 

Daianera instantly went forward and grabbed his wrist sharply in a vice grip before it went down and hit Daenerys on the face.

 

Viserys turned furiously to glare and snap at the person who grabbed him, but his face instantly paled white with fear upon registering the fact that it was Daianera who grabbed hold of him and she had the most dangerous and _murderous_ look in her face, the sight would’ve make you faint instantly from it.

 

Daianera instantly used her hold on his wrist and strongly pulled him off of Daenerys, making him almost stumble back and she shoved him away and onto the ground, a few distant away from her.

 

He landed splattering right on the mud and tried to scramble back and away, his fear taking over his mind and body when Daianera looked very furious like she’s the real _dragon_ herself.

 

Daenerys knew it too and she cried, “Daianera, wait! It’s okay…Viserys didn’t hurt me much, he was just frustrated and angry a bit—please don’t hurt him!”

 

Truthfully, Daenerys wasn’t worried for Viserys at all, she was just worried that Daianera would go over the edge and lose herself completely if she killed Viserys in cold blood, and Daenerys didn’t want that for her sister, because she didn’t want Daianera to feel bad to herself once she realizes that.

 

Daianera looked at her incredulously but she instantly knew what Daenerys was thinking when she caught sight of Daenerys’ concerned face towards her.  She smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Daenerys.  I won’t.  I promise…I won’t hurt a single hair on him.”

 

Then she glared at Viserys with a deadly look. “I’m just going to have a few words with my ‘brother’ and _remind_ him of his place for trying to hurt you again.”

 

Daenerys looked like she didn’t believe her at first but Daianera gave her such a soft reassuring look that it relaxed her a bit and she followed Jiqqui when she ushered her to leave with her and they went off to get back to the others on the road, leaving Daianera there alone with Viserys, Rakharo, Doreah and two more Dothraki warriors who came to see what’s going on.

 

The moment Daenerys left and was out of sight, Daianera slowly turned and glared down at Viserys as he whimpered a bit and still stayed down on the muddy ground on his back, his fear making him frozen and unable to move from his place.

 

Rakharo expected that his Khaleesi Daianera was about to ask and order him to do the hurting or killing to Viserys, but he was surprised as he watched along with the others standing by watching when Daianera approached towards Viserys slowly, prowling like a hungry predator hunting its downed prey.

 

Daianera towered over Viserys and she slowly kneels down to gaze at him calmly right at the eyes as she said. “I know you think that you’re safe because _I_ said I promised Daenerys that I won’t hurt you.  But…I only said that I won’t hurt a _single hair_ on you.”

 

To emphasize the point, she reached out and pulled off one hair from Viserys, making him give a surprised yelp when she yanked it off, and then Daianera waved the one strand of hair she pulled from his head in front of his face.

 

“You see…? A… _single_ … _hair_ …” Daianera said with a glint in her eyes that made Viserys instantly realize it with terrifying horror.

 

Daianera ordered sharply to Rakharo and the two Dothraki warriors that were there. “ _Hold him down and gag him_!”

 

They instantly followed her commands and Rakharo and the two warriors named Pono and Hanos held Viserys down on the ground, and Hanos instantly stuffed a rag into Viserys’ mouth to gag him before he tried to shout and scream for help.  Viserys fought and struggled to break free from their hold, but the three warriors holding him down were too strong as he lies there on the dirty muddy ground, his legs flailing and kicking as he tried vainly to break free.

 

Daianera stands up and turns to Doreah as she barked a snap. “ _Doreah! Light me a torch_!”

 

Doreah hurriedly did her orders and fires up a torch stick and she watched as Daianera brought out one of her daggers and then she reached out her dagger towards the fire and let it light and heat up her blade very hot.

 

Doreah, Rakharo and the two warriors instantly knew what Daianera was going to do and they looked both afraid and excited a bit over what Daianera’s going to do to Viserys.

 

However, Viserys didn’t see or notice what Daianera is planning to do to him as he was busy on still trying to break himself free from the men holding him down, but it was all in vain.

 

LINE BREAK – WARNING! TORTURE AND PAINFUL VIOLENT SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

After a few minutes, Daianera removed her dagger from the flames of the torch and looked at the red-glowing blade of her heated dagger and she fingered lightly along the edge as if to test if it is very hot enough and then she turned and walked towards Viserys slowly like an incoming raging storm cloud.

 

Viserys finally noticed the red-hot blade and he cries out muffled in his gag and flails more to break free but he was still held down lying on the ground.

 

Daianera dodged and avoid his kicking flailing legs gracefully and then she instantly straddled on him, kneeling down on her knees right over his legs to pin him down completely and used her body weight to keep him from moving.

 

She ignored that Viserys still tried to move vainly from under her as she slowly leaned closer a bit to look down and gaze at Viserys’ terrified fearful eyes.

 

“I warned you…that the next time you hurt Daenerys, I won’t hesitate to _kill_ you.  But…seeing as that Daenerys made me promise again to _not_ hurt you—then I decided that _this_ will make do.” Daianera said coldly.

 

Then she moved her free hand to remove and pull his pants down to expose Viserys’ bare upper legs up to his knees and then Viserys screamed muffled in pain through his gag when Daianera pressed the burning hot blade on his left upper bare leg, the flat edge scorching the skin as if a frying hot pan was lied onto him.

 

“Agonizing, isn’t it?” she asked in an almost light tone as she kept her blazing hot dagger pressed down on his leg, the burning heat hurting Viserys’ painfully. “And _you_ call yourself a _dragon_.” She spat with a disgusted frown at him.

 

Viserys whimpered and cried, tears running down his face as his eyes looked up at Daianera fearfully and pitifully begging to spare his life from the pain or death.

 

“Now…this is going to be your first…and _last_ warning of pain and you will _never_ try to hurt Daenerys again in the future…if you don’t…then **death** is the _least_ of your worries, Viserys.” Daianera warned in an emotionless eerie scary tone that made Rakharo and the others shiver with slight fear of her.

 

To emphasize on what she meant, Daianera slowly moved the tip of her burning hot dagger towards Viserys’ member, and instantly Viserys and all others watching, realized what she meant and Viserys’ cried more pathetically and the others gulped soundly upon seeing Daianera’s gesturing point.

 

“You thought that having a blade burning on your skin was so painful? Well then…imagine how _excruciatingly_ painful it will be if I stick this very dagger of mine with its blazing hot blade…right through your _dick_ …my dear brother.” Daianera said dangerously in a light tone as if she’s like an innocent child—and when you at least expect it, that very innocent child _stabbed_ you in the back.

 

LINE BREAK – END SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

After seeing Viserys’ whimper and nod dimly that he understood with a pathetic pitiful expression on his face, Daianera removed her dagger away and stands up, reaching her free hand from behind to take out a strap of cloth and wrap it around and cover her still red hot dagger blade.

 

Then she hid her dagger away on her person, mindful and careful of the heat from her dagger as Daianera said to the warriors holding Viserys down. “ _You can let him go now.  And leave him there.  Let him tend to himself, the pathetic little worm_.” She said calmly.

 

Rakharo and the two warriors nodded and they quickly let go of Viserys and left him still lying on the muddy ground and crying pathetically and they backed away as if they thought that Daianera is going to come and go to attack them after what she did to Viserys.

 

Daianera nearly snorted with amusement over the men’s fear of her for what she did, but she held it back and then she turned and started to walk back towards the others on the road.

 

Rakharo, the two warriors Pono and Hanos, and Doreah quickly followed after her, leaving Viserys still lying on the muddy ground and the gag was still on his mouth.

 

“ _Um…Khaleesi_?” Doreah asked nervously, looking like she didn’t want to instantly irritate her with anger. “ _What about his horse? Is he going to ride or not_?”

 

Doreah made a point when she said this for Daianera quickly remembered that Viserys rode on a horse and she instantly decided. “ _He’ll walk from now on.  And I believe that he’s going to have to do, since he’ll have to go easy on his leg once he tends to it_.”

 

Doreah nodded meekly and stays quiet as she follows behind her Khaleesi when they went back to the horde still there on the road.

 

Daenerys was waiting anxiously by the side of the road and she instantly stood up from her seat on a rock when Daianera appeared with Doreah and the men from the fields.  Daenerys instantly run towards Daianera and looked over her as if expecting blood or any injuries or something.

 

“Are you alright? What did you do? Did Viserys hurt you?” she rattled questions to Daianera and she smiles over her sister’s concerns towards her and chuckled lightly. “I’m fine, Daenerys.  You do not need to worry.  I spoke words to Viserys and threatened him again like before.  Only this time…he’ll _finally_ keep his word and promised never to go near you again.”

 

Even though Rakharo, Pono and Hanos didn’t understand the Common Tongue or English that Daianera and Daenerys spoke, they seem to understand what she said and shivered slightly visible as if remembering what had happened before and it traumatized them a little with fear of their Khaleesi.

 

Khal Drogo and his warriors who scouted ahead have already returned and Drogo instantly noticed his wife’s absence and he looked at Rakharo curiously and questioningly over what happened when he saw his wife return back with Rakharo, Doreah and two of his warriors beside her from the marshes.

 

Rakharo looked nervously torn on telling the Khal or not on what happened, but he decided to tell as he approached to Khal Drogo’s side and leaned in near to whisper to his ear, telling him the events on what happened while he was gone.

 

After he finished telling Drogo, he looked over to his wife stunned and in admiration and impressed and then he saw Daianera turning and seeing something and she frowned fiercely and Drogo turned to look over what she’s looking at.

 

He also frowned upon seeing Viserys coming out of the marsh, limping a bit and then he almost stumbled in his steps in a hurry when he noticed Daianera glaring at him and he went towards his servants, barking at them and snapping for them to help him and tend to his wound, and the servants hurriedly did so, following his orders.

 

Drogo heard his wife Daianera mutter and growl in Dothraki language fluently perfect and what she said impressed and aroused him more. “ _And I was hoping that we were going to leave that pathetic sniveling little rat behind_!” Daianera muttered scowling as she eyed over where Viserys went.

 

She jumped and looked up in surprise when Drogo went towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against his body, Daianera was surprised on not noticing him there and she smiled up at him.

 

“ _You’re back_!” she said happily in Dothraki language.

 

Drogo smirked down at her. “ _You are learning the Dothraki language well, my Khaleesi_.”

 

Daianera blushed brightly as if embarrassed on being caught but she smiled as she is happy with the praise from her husband. “ _Only a little, my husband_.” She admitted softly as she comfortably leaned against his body with his arm still wrapped around her. “ _But soon, I will be able to understand and know your language well_.”

 

“ _And I am looking forward to it_.” Drogo softly growled and in his eyes, he seemed to be excitedly aroused over something towards her, that it brought shivers down Daianera’s spine as she thought that he’s thinking of wicked things he’s going to do to her during on their journey.

 

It didn’t take long for Rakharo, Pono and Hanos to spread word on what has happened and what Khaleesi has done to the other warriors or able fighting men, and they all look at Daianera in a mixture of admiration and fear, including Jorah as he regarded her with newfound respect and wariness after they’re told of it.

 

Daianera almost felt like puffing up like a proud peacock on seeing their looks and expressions on their faces at her, but she refrained from doing so as she turned and looked over smiling to her sister Daenerys when she didn’t notice Viserys fortunately coming out of the marsh as she was attentive towards her newfound instant friends on the three girls attending to her and Daianera.

 

Then Drogo let his arm go from his wife reluctantly and shouted to his horde that they are ready to move on, and the people started to become ready to mount and ride on their horses or carts or walk on to continue their journey on to whatever destination and place they’re going.

 

Daianera watched her sister Daenerys go to her white horse and mount on it without help easily and smiled as she walked next to her golden horse Arion and swiftly mounts her bareback and then goes to beside Khal Drogo to ride beside him.

 

Drogo gave another shout and took the lead as his warriors and people followed behind him with his Khaleesi Daianera riding beside him.

 

LINE BREAK

 

While they rode on, Daianera told Jorah to warn her if Daenerys comes near or something to hear her or eavesdrop if she started to think and talk about Viserys or anything concerning him.  She didn’t want Daenerys near to hear her rant and mutter of anything she thinks out loud or something when it comes to the worm Viserys in main topic or mention of it.

 

Jorah understood, though he was interested and amused over what other things Daianera is thinking of next if Viserys comes to make another wrong move again and irk her temper into threatening or hurting him again.

 

While studying, and being helped into learning more of understanding the Dothraki language and the culture and their ways, Daianera didn’t notice that she was muttering out loud on her thoughts over the kind of imaginative and creative ways on how to threaten Viserys further to back off if he makes another wrong move when he gets the chance in the future.

 

She didn’t notice that she’s speaking her thoughts out loud in Dothraki language as practice, and her husband Khal Drogo, his warriors of lieutenants, the Kos and his Blood Riders listened to her with amusement and fear.

 

Her ranting and muttering of her thoughts were interrupted when one of the warriors named Qotho, who is a best friend to Drogo, spoke aloud to her. “ _Why not drop him into a pit full of rabid hungry wolves, Khaleesi? It will be thrilling to watch him being eaten alive_.” He suggested.

 

Some of the warriors nodded to this as Daianera was surprised and embarrassed a bit upon not noticing that she spoke her thoughts out loud and that the warriors riding along with Drogo and her were actually offering and sharing their ideas on the matter of Viserys.

 

Another warrior named Aggo said, “ _Nah, I think I prefer chopping his body up into bits and pieces and feed him to sharks from the Black Sea_.”

 

Hanos, the warrior who was with Rakharo and Pono before on witnessing Daianera laying it on Viserys, snorted at Aggo’s idea. “ _What a lame idea! I think it’s better that we frighten that cowardly worm seriously by tying him up to a pole and place him over a pit, being burned and cooked like a turkey_!”

 

Daianera looked a bit too interested at this conversation when almost all of Khal Drogo’s trusted men started giving out these suggestions and ideas on how to torment and hurt Viserys more, and she was about to say and agree to whose idea on it when Jorah had to point out loud towards her in English. “You _do_ remember Khaleesi, that your sister Daenerys is still worrying over you _nearby_?”

 

Daianera instantly frowned and turned to glare at him as if he shattered the spectacular plans she’s been thinking in her head. “You just _had_ to ruin my good mood, didn’t you?” she said dryly.

 

Jorah cocked his brow at her and pointed it out again blithely. “You’re the one who told me that I should tell you if your sister’s near whenever you deal with _Viserys_ …I was just helping out, Khaleesi.”

 

“Yes, well—I didn’t mean that you have to stop me from thinking of _threatening_ him further just so he gets the point and keeps his distance when he makes another wrong move again.” She grumbled and pouted like a child being denied a candy treat.

 

Drogo talked towards Jorah, asking what he said to her that made her frown like that and Jorah told him in Dothraki language on what he and she said and exchanged words on, and Drogo also frowned at him as he also agreed and on Daianera’s side upon him ruining her thoughts and plans on more torture and threats towards Viserys with an almost petulant look on his face, that made Daianera smile and nearly laugh at the expression from him.

 

Although she was glad inside that she’s starting to be respected and admired among Drogo’s warriors.  Pretty soon, she thinks that she might start to be friends with them.  However, she figured that it won’t be that soon very fast because she can see the possessiveness towards her from her husband’s eyes.

 

It wasn’t long until night falls and the horde went and found a big spacious field and Drogo found the area satisfactory to camp for the night.

 

Daianera dismounts and she was about to help her sister set up her tent, when once again, she was moved away by her husband as he took her gently by the hand and she watched as some warriors helped to set up Daenerys’ tent and Doreah, Irri and Jiqqui went to take care of Daenerys and help her.

 

Daianera hesitated a bit on leaving Daenerys with them but she was reassured when Daenerys turned and gave her a reassuring look that she’ll be alright.  She let her husband Drogo guide her towards their tent, in which it’s been already set up quickly from Drogo’s trusted warriors and friends, and follows him inside.

 

When she gets in the tent, Drogo motions her to sit on their bed and she nodded to him and went to remove her daggers on her person.  Daianera quickly removed first the dagger that has the blade wrapped in cloth because she can still feel the heat, but she wasn’t burnt from it and she moved it aside to let it cool down while it’s still covered in cloth.  Then she removed her other daggers and set them aside beside the first one and then started changing to her new clothes from her dirty ones.

 

Daianera knew that her husband Drogo was watching and staring at her while she undressed without any modesty and she knew deep down from the shivers she’s still feeling running down her spine that he liked the view as he removed the sword from his back and other weapons on his person.

 

Even though she has scars all around her bare body, he looked at her as if she’s a warrior goddess who decided to fall down from heaven into the world below and live her life as a mortal human.

 

LINE BREAK – WARNING! EXPLICIT SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Just as Daianera bent down and reached to grab new clothes to dress up for the night and sleep, she gasped when her wrist was swiftly grabbed in an almost tight grip by a big hand and she slowly moved her eyes to gaze up at her husband and Drogo looked down at her with arousal and lust completely hazing in his eyes.

 

She gasped again when he pulled her against his body face-to-face and she shivered upon feeling her own naked bare body fitted against his naked body like being fitted in puzzle pieces together.

 

Daianera glanced down and knew that he is very aroused right now, from the hard and jutted up erection of Drogo’s large member against her abdomen.

 

She shivered but then she knew that Drogo was ready to take her right now and then and decided to do something quickly before he does and fucks her.

 

Daianera quickly kneels down on her knees and Drogo groaned as he stood there when she started to stroke and suck on his cock.  She knew that it would please him if she took her turn into pleasuring him the same way he did with her and she expertly licked, stroked, and sucked his hard-big member.

 

She can almost swallow his big dick halfway, bobbing up and down and using her tongue to lick him gently and pleasurably like a lollipop and she also licked and swallowed his cum when it leaks out his member’s head.

 

Drogo groaned and grunted as he looked down and watched his woman pleasure his cock with her luscious mouth, and when he started to feel his orgasm coming near, he instantly pulled her up by yanking on her golden hair almost strongly and kissed her on the mouth, aroused at licking around inside her mouth of his taste and then he slightly shoves her to their furred cushioned bed and Daianera softly laughed with delight and smiled up at him.

 

Daianera turned to her hands and knees and wriggled her ass towards him, enticing him and Drogo growled and suddenly leaps on her back, and he swiftly enters his cock hard and fast into her pussy from behind and she gave a pleasured moaning cry.

 

He hovers over her, his muscled chest against her bare back and his two big hands covering her hands and holding them together as he pounded and thrust in and out of her hard and fast like a rabid animal in heat.

 

Daianera moaned and cried in pleasure as Drogo fucks her hard and fast and vigorously rough just how she really liked it and she arched her head back in pleasure and felt Drogo nudge his head against hers so that she’ll turn her head and let him kiss and devour her lips and mouth.

 

Then Drogo moved to nip and bite her neck and shoulder as he kept thrusting in and out of her and Daianera moaned, feeling all the heat and hardness coursing inside her body and pleasure overwhelming her insides as bright stars sparkled blindingly in her eyes from the pleasure.

 

Daianera didn’t notice that she was moaning and crying out in perfect and fluent Dothraki language and encouraging and arousing her husband Drogo more. “ _More…please…harder…faster…deeper_!” she cries and whimpers in pleasure between the hard and fast pounding thrusts.

 

Drogo growled upon hearing her cries and swiftly withdraws and then turns her around, flipping her onto her back and spread her legs open as wide as he can and plunges in again, pounding in his hard dick in and out of her wet pulsing pussy.

 

Daianera gasped and moaned and cried out loud in pleasure more at this position and she flailed her head from side to side and moved her hands up to clutch tight on his shoulders as he thrusts vigorously hard and rough in her.

 

Both Daianera and Drogo were too focused and busy fucking themselves that they didn’t notice that someone entered their tent and stopped still as if surprised upon seeing them have rough hard sex and the person who went in, abruptly turned around about face and left them alone as if shocked and scandalized upon seeing them.

 

If Drogo was aware of his intruder, he would’ve instantly grabbed for his sword and quickly cut him in half for coming in while they’re naked and having sex.  Fortunately for whoever the intruder person was, he was too blinded with pleasure upon making love and having sex with his wife.

 

Drogo have sex in many other positions of pleasurable sex with Daianera and she let him does it as she really loves the vigorous and hard rough sex, until both of them had their intense climax that broke them apart in blinding white orgasms and then they slumped down on their thick comfortable furry bed in exhaustion.

 

Both Drogo and Daianera panted tiredly as they cuddle against each other, their sweaty slick bodies curling closer together as they breathed deeply and softly at the aftermath of their lovemaking and sex.

 

LINE BREAK – END SEX SCENE! – LINE BREAK

 

Daianera cuddled closer to Drogo, laying her head on his bare chest to where his heart is.  She smiled softly and closed her eyes when Drogo’s arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him tightly with one of her legs over his.

 

She wondered to herself before she goes to sleep peacefully on her husband…that what else of other wonders and events will happen next tomorrow on the next new day for her.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter finished! Hope you like it!

To those who are wondering…yes, my OC character Daianera will be pregnant in the next chapters soon.  As for the Mother of Dragons…like I said, there are _changes_ in my story.  And all those readers are going to _very_ surprised on what my story turns out to be!

So, stay tuned and follow on! There will be more!

Next chapter…more traveling and journeying on ahead, with stories, adventures and surprises on the way! Even…more trouble and unexpected things up ahead! And more action and bad-ass fighting stuff and all that!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
